


Ricette d'amore

by Meryl_Watase



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meryl_Watase/pseuds/Meryl_Watase
Summary: A volte anche da un libro di ricette può nascere qualcosa di importante, soprattutto quando ti serve aiuto per realizzarle."Non sai come ti invidio, Sasuke Uchiha è uno chef rinomato, non solo possiede un ristorante famosissimo all'ultimo piano della Star Tower, ma conduce persino uno show televisivo di alta cucina e, cosa non trascurabile, è un uomo talmente sexy che a volte immagino di allungare la mano e tirarlo fuori dal televisore per approfittare di lui.""Ma che dici, Ino? Ti ricordo che sei fidanzata.""Lo so benissimo, ma che male c'è a sognare? Dovresti lasciarti andare anche tu qualche volta e fantasticare.""Dacci un taglio. Comunque è davvero così famoso questo tizio?""Lo conoscono tutti a Seattle. Mi correggo: tutti tranne te. Sei proprio fuori dal mondo. Comunque con un uomo del genere accanto non perderei tempo ai fornelli. Sarebbe lui la mia cena" aggiunse con espressione maliziosa.[Sasuke/Sakura] [Sakura/Neji] [ accenni Shikamaru/Ino, Obito/Rin e Naruto/Hinata]





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1: Help

" Il cibo è l'unica cosa bella che nutre veramente"

Autumn in New York

 

Lunedì 24 ottobre, ore 23:00 

Un improvviso boato interruppe la quiete che regnava nella piccola palazzina di tre piani situata nel centro di Seattle.  
Dall'appartamento al pian terreno uscì di corsa una ragazza quasi trentenne dai lunghi capelli biondi legati in una coda, che, con un estintore in mano, si diresse velocemente verso il piano di sopra.  
Giunta davanti ad una porta con il numero due elegantemente inciso sul legno, la aprì con una spinta ed entrò. Attraversato l'elegante salottino in stile antico, si immerse senza esitazione nella nuvola di fumo nero proveniente dalla cucina.  
Aperta la manopola di sicurezza diresse il getto dell'estintore contro il piano di cottura sommergendo il tutto di schiuma e spegnendo le fiamme che divampavano dalla padella lasciata sul fuoco.  
La figura di un'altra altra ragazza della stessa età della prima emerse dal fumo, era in ginocchio sul pavimento, ricoperta di schiuma e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
"Fronte spaziosa! Non ci posso credere! È la terza sera di seguito che fai quasi saltare tutto in aria!" la rimproverò mentre chiudeva la manopola del gas.  
"Scusami, Ino. Non riesco a capire con sia potuto succedere" le rispose l'altra con espressione depressa.  
"Sei davvero un caso disperato" aggiunse Ino, scuotendo la testa.  
"Non credevo che cucinare fosse così difficile. In fondo in laboratorio maneggio spesso sostanze pericolose e non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere."  
La proprietaria dell'appartamento numero due, Sakura Haruno, era una rinomata immunologa del Seattle Grace Hospital, diplomata a soli quattordici anni, aveva conseguito la laurea a diciotto e si era specializzata appena ventiduenne. Era considerata un vero genio nel suo campo, ma per quanto riguardava i lavori di casa era un disastro: quando faceva il bucato sbagliava lavaggio ristringendo i vestiti o si dimenticava di separare bianchi e colorati; quando stirava non c'era volta che non bruciasse qualcosa; per non parlare della cucina, farla entrare in quel luogo significava dover chiamare i pompieri.  
"Ti conviene lasciar perdere. Non ci riuscirai mai."  
"E invece ci riuscirò, devo riuscirci."  
"Capisco il tuo voler dimostrare di essere all'altezza della situazione, ma tu sei davvero un caso disperato. Non sarebbe meglio raccontare la verità a Neji? Tanto prima o poi lo scoprirà."  
"Non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro, Ino. Gliel'ho promesso."  
Con un sospiro esasperato la ragazza bionda, fissò gli occhi verdi della sua migliore amica.  
"Ten ten non la prenderà bene se darai fuoco all'intera casa, certo ti vuole bene, come te ne voglio io, ma c'è un limite a tutto. Potrebbe anche prenderti a pugni."  
Ten Ten, l'inquilina del terzo piano, lavorava come fisioterapista nello stesso ospedale di Sakura e praticava kick boxing nel tempo libero, si conoscevano tutte e tre fin dall'asilo, ma la loro amicizia era fiorita davvero durante le superiori, tanto che avevano deciso di vivere tutte e tre nello stesso palazzo.  
"Non ho paura di lei."  
"E che ne dici di Tsunade? Il palazzo è suo."  
Nel sentire il nome della sua mentore nonché padrona di casa, brividi di terrore scossero il corpo della ragazza, l'aveva vista arrabbiata in un paio di occasioni e non voleva certo ripetere l'esperienza.  
Sconfortata, si stese sul pavimento della cucina, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ma che fai? È tutto sporco!"  
"Perché io non lo sono? Ma mi hai vista bene? Hai colpito anche me con quel dannato aggeggio, sono un disastro."  
"Invece di lamentarti dovresti ringraziarmi."  
"Lo so. Lo so. È solo che... ci tenevo tanto a preparare quella cena con le mie mani."  
Vedendo la disperazione sul volto della sua migliore amica, Ino cominciò a cercare una soluzione al suo problema, lavorando in un'agenzia matrimoniale era abituata a districarsi tra problemi e crisi di ogni tipo, quindi riflettendoci bene avrebbe senz'altro trovato un modo per aiutare la sua migliore amica.  
Un'improvvisa illuminazione la colpì.  
"Mi è venuta un'idea, devo chiamare subito Shikamaru, Sakura."  
"Cosa vuoi chiedere al tuo fidanzato? Mica può fare i miracoli" le rispose l'altra ancora stesa a terra come una vergine in attesa di essere sacrificata su un altare rituale.  
Già immaginava un abbronzatissimo sacerdote Maya con in mano un grande coltello pronto ad affondarlo nel suo petto e tirarle fuori il cuore da offrire alle sue divinità.  
"Aspetta e vedrai."  
Con quelle parole criptiche la sua migliore amica lasciò la stanza.  
Come potesse un pubblicitario aiutarla con i suoi problemi con la cucina era un mistero che solo Ino conosceva. 

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - - 

Martedì 25 ottobre, ore 21:00 

Parcheggiando la sua Plymouth Fury rossa e bianca sul vialetto antistante la piccola villetta in stile coloniale, Sakura non poté fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe stato meglio avvertire del suo arrivo, ma Shikamaru le aveva detto esplicitamente di presentarsi direttamente a quell'ora perché il giovedì era giorno di chiusura del ristorante del suo amico, quindi lo avrebbe trovato di sicuro a casa.  
Mentre scendeva e si dirigeva verso il portone, le risuonava nella mente la discussione avuta con Ino un paio d'ore prima. 

"Non sai come ti invidio, Sasuke Uchiha è uno chef rinomato, non solo possiede un ristorante famosissimo all'ultimo piano della Star Tower, ma conduce persino uno show televisivo di alta cucina e, cosa non trascurabile, è un uomo talmente sexy che a volte immagino di allungare la mano e tirarlo fuori dal televisore per approfittare di lui."  
"Ma che dici, Ino? Ti ricordo che sei fidanzata."  
"Lo so benissimo, ma che male c'è a sognare? Dovresti lasciarti andare anche tu qualche volta e fantasticare."  
"Dacci un taglio. Comunque è davvero così famoso questo tizio?"  
"Lo conoscono tutti a Seattle. Mi correggo: tutti tranne te. Sei proprio fuori dal mondo. Comunque con un uomo del genere accanto non perderei tempo ai fornelli. Sarebbe lui la mia cena" aggiunse con espressione maliziosa. 

Scuotendo la testa in gesto divertito per la sfrontatezza della sua migliore amica, Sakura allungò la mano e pigiò il pulsante del campanello, sentendolo chiaramente risuonare al di là dell'uscio. 

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - -

Non appena Sasuke aprì e vide la ragazza bellissima che stava in piedi dinanzi alla soglia di casa sua, pensò che Naruto quella volta lo avesse davvero messo sotto scacco.  
Erano settimane che il suo migliore amico, nonché apprendista, lo tormentava dicendogli che dato che lui si era felicemente fidanzato era ora che anche l'Uchiha, alla veneranda età di trentadue anni, si trovasse una brava ragazza per mettere su famiglia e Sasuke, esasperato, gli aveva risposto che lo avrebbe fatto solo se avesse incontrato una ragazza bella come uno dei fiori di ciliegio che stava usando in quel momento per decorare le torte che avevano appena ricoperto di fondente.  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo passò dai lunghi capelli di un rosa incredibile, legati in una crocchia, alle sopracciglia sottili, sfiorò gli occhi verdi per poi scendere lungo il nasino un po' all'insù e fermarsi sulle labbra rosse. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se sapessero di ciliegia. 

Cazzo! Naruto mi ha fregato. 

Durante quell'esame Sakura era rimasta immobile osservandolo a sua volta.  
Ino non aveva scherzato quando aveva detto che era avvenente: i capelli corvini gli sfioravano dolcemente il colletto della camicia scura e gli incorniciavano il volto candido dai lineamenti virili, ma quello che più colpiva di lui erano gli occhi, neri e magnetici.  
Osservandolo non poté fare a meno di paragonarlo ad una tazza di espresso ricoperto di panna, le sembrava persino di sentire sulla lingua l'amaro del caffè e il tocco dolce della panna. 

Che diavolo stai pensando, Sakura!? Sei fidanzata e sei qui per motivo importante non per sbavare sulla persona che dovrebbe aiutarti! 

Redarguita dalla propria coscienza riuscì finalmente a distogliersi dalla contemplazione estatica dell'uomo e a parlare.  
"Lei è Sasuke Uchiha?" gli domandò per sicurezza, scostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli sfuggita al fermaglio che li teneva in ordine.  
"Il signor Sasuke Uchiha?" si corresse.  
"In persona!" le rispose lui.  
"Mi ha mandata da lei Shikamaru Nara."  
Allora Naruto non c'entra niente!, pensò con un misto di sollievo e rimpianto. In un certo senso ne era quasi deluso. Dopotutto era proprio il suo tipo.  
Aveva parlato col Nara proprio quella mattina, sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe fatto vivo per riscuotere il suo debito, ma di certo non si era aspettato che gli avrebbe chiesto di dare una mano ad un'amica della sua fidanzata.  
Lui l'aveva aiutato a liberarsi di Karin, una di quelle invasate che gironzolavano per gli studi televisivi dove registrava la sua trasmissione e che non gli davano tregua cercando invano di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Non era una ragazza brutta, anzi, però a lui piacevano donne con un po'di sale in zucca e non le oche in cerca di notorietà e quella ragazza lo aveva perseguitato per mesi seguendolo persino a casa, finché Shikamaru, convinto da Sasuke, non era riuscito a trovarle un lavoro negli studi cinematografici di Los Angeles e lei, attratta dalla prospettiva di fare carriera si era trasferita lì, con gran sollievo dell' Uchiha, anche se ognittanto si faceva ancora sentire tramite telefonate,che lui rifiutava ed e-mail che lui puntualmente cestinava.  
Accortosi di averla trattenuta troppo sulla soglia di casa, le fece cenno di entrare.  
"Si accomodi. Non è il caso di restare sulla porta, sembra che stia per piovere."  
Preso il cappotto della sua ospite, le fece strada fino al salotto, facendola accomodare su una poltroncina vicino al caminetto in pietra saponata.  
"Desidera qualcosa da bere?"  
"No, la ringrazio."  
"Posso sapere il suo nome?" le chiese accomodandosi nella poltrona di fronte alla sua.  
"Non mi sono ancora presentata? Mi scusi", lo guardò imbarazzata dalla sua gaffe,"sono Sakura Haruno."  
"Sakura" ripeté lui, dandole l'impressione di assaporare le sillabe una ad una.  
Trovava che fosse un nome perfetto per lei.  
"Nara per telefono mi ha detto che lei ha bisogno di aiuto, ma non mi ha spiegato perché le servo proprio io."  
Shikamaru le aveva raccomandato di essere molto diplomatica, di non dargli più informazioni del necessario e di tenersi per sé il fatto di non saper cucinare fino a quando lui non le avesse confermato di essere disposto ad aiutarla, quindi cercando di ignorare la soggezione che le metteva addosso quell'uomo così attraente, tirò fuori un ricettario dall'enorme borsa che si portava dietro e glielo porse.  
Era consumato ed era evidente che fosse vecchio.  
"Vorrei che mi aiutasse a realizzare le ricette contenute in questo volume."  
Sasuke la guardò come se avesse tirato fuori uno scarafaggio gigante.  
"Cosa?"  
"Lei è un cuoco e quindi..."  
"Io sono uno chef di alta cucina, non un cuoco da fast-food! E nessuno chef sarebbe disposto a seguire le ricette di qualcun'altro" la interruppe lui, irritato.  
Accortasi di aver fatto una gaffe, la donna cercò di porvi rimedio.  
"Mi scusi se l'ho fatta arrabbiare, ma ho davvero bisogno del suo aiuto. Queste ricette sono troppo complicate per me e vorrei servirle nella cena che darò tra un mese. Ci saranno persone molto importanti per me."  
"Perché non si rivolge a un servizio di catering?"  
"Perché voglio dimostrare di essere in grado di farlo."  
"È così importante?"  
"Sì, Shikamaru mi ha detto che lei gli deve un favore e che per ripagarlo mi aiuterà."  
"Perché quella cena è così importante e ci tiene così tanto a cucinarla lei? Deve per forza usare quelle ricette che vanno oltre le sue capacità?"  
"Potremmo discuterne un'altra volta? Domattina devo alzarmi presto e si sta facendo tardi" tergiversò lei.  
"Che lavoro fa?" chiese l'uomo, incuriosito.  
"Il medico. Sono un'immunologa."  
Dopo quella risposta Sasuke la fissò per un attimo. Non solo era bella, ma anche intelligente. Doveva ripagare il favore che doveva al pubblicitario, lui detestava essere in debito con qualcuno, e se questo comportava passare del tempo con una bella donna, tanto meglio.  
C'era qualcosa in lei che inspiegabilmente lo attraeva.  
"Accetto di aiutarla. Potremmo vederci domani per discuterne per bene del menu" le propose.  
Sentendo quelle parole, Sakura tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Sono libera domani sera. Devo venire sempre qui?"  
"No, domani mi troverà al mio ristorante, si chiama Red Eye e si trova all'ultimo piano della Star Tower. C'è mai stata?"  
"No, ma ne ho sentito parlare."  
"Molto bene. Ci riincontreremo domani."  
Detto questo, Sasuke si alzò e, restituitale la giacca, l'accompagnò fino alla macchina, attendendo poi che lei aprisse lo sportello e si sedesse al posto di guida.  
"Non mi ha ancora detto perché questa cena è così importante" insistette lui, curioso del fatto che quella donna fosse così sfuggente.  
Di solito era lui quello che doveva evitare le domande ed invece lei, nonostante avesse notato di non esserle indifferente - quando l'aveva aiutata ad indossare la giacca e le aveva sfiorato inavvertitamente il collo si era accorto del suo battito accelerato e del rossore che si era sparso sulle sue guance -, era stata diretta e professionale.  
"Quella cena è importante perché in quell'occasione Neji chiederà la mia mano."  
"Chi?" chiese lui sorpreso.  
"Neji Hyuga. L'uomo che sposerò."  
Dopo aver lanciato la bomba, Sakura mise in moto e, fattogli un cenno di saluto, lo lasciò lì, basito, sul marciapiede.  
Quello scombinava parecchio i suoi piani. 

ANGOLO DELL' AUTRICE

Dato che ultimamente sentivo il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di leggero che non richiedesse ore di ricerche alla fine è venuta fuori questa minilong. Ringrazio moltissimo manga che in questi giorni mi ha sopportata. Il titolo che ho scelto per la fan lo ha proposto lei <3  
Piccola curiosità: la Plymouth Fury rossa e bianca è l'auto protagonista del libro Christine di Stephen King.


	2. Capitolo 2: meeting

Sasuke rimase a guardare sconcertato l'auto che si allontanava nella notte.  
__  
Accidenti!, imprecò tra sé e sé rendendosi conto delle implicazioni di quello che quella donna gli aveva appena detto.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché la scoperta di quel imminente fidanzamento lo sconvolgesse tanto. Forse era per la coincidenza che lei corrispondesse alla descrizione della ragazza di cui aveva parlato con Naruto, o per il suo profumo - ciliegia e cioccolato - che gli sembrava ancora di percepire nell'aria o perché gli era sembrato che lei fosse attratta da lui ed aveva cominciato a fantasticare su come trasformare una lezione di cucina in qualcosa di più intimo. Era pur sempre un uomo come tutti gli altri.

 __  
Non mi era mai capitato che una donna non cadesse subito ai miei piedi.

Orgoglio. Amor proprio. Forse era quello il problema. Di solito gli esponenti del gentil sesso facevano di tutto per nascondere di essere fidanzate pur di avere la possibilità di stare con lui. Sakura invece glielo aveva detto chiaramente e, pur non avendo un anello al dito - lo aveva notato subito, era la prima cosa che guardava quando si rendeva conto di essere interessato ad una donna- lo aveva implicitamente respinto.

 __  
Comunque non è ancora fidanzata.

Dopo quest'ultimo pensiero un ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto. Quando Sasuke Uchiha voleva qualcosa, lo otteneva.

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - -

 ****  
Due ore dopo.

"Allora, com'è?"la interrogò Ino non appena ebbe messo piede in casa.  
"Lo hai visto alla tv, no?" rispose Sakura evasivamente.  
"Sì, ma com'è di persona?" insistette l'altra.  
"Affascinante" disse tra i denti.  
"Lo sapevo! Come sono gelosa! Ti ha corteggiata?"  
"Ino! Che cosa ti viene in mente?"  
"Bè, ho sentito un po' di pettegolezzi sul suo conto e sembra che abbia avuto diversi flirt con donne piuttosto intelligenti e tu lo sei di certo."  
"Ti ricordo che io sto con Neji."  
"Neji è fantastico, lo so bene. Ma Sasuke Uchiha ha quel fascino in più che..."  
"Sono troppo stanca per discutere con te" la congedò accompagnandola alla porta.  
"Uffa! Dimmi almeno se ha accettato di aiutarti."  
"Sì, ha accettato e domani ci incontreremo nel suo ristorante. Contenta?"  
"E me lo dici così? Senza nemmeno ringraziare la dea che ti ha procurato il miglior chef della città?" chiese in tono finto- offeso.  
Sorridendo, Sakura la strinse in un abbraccio.  
"Sei la migliore Ino!"  
"Certo che sì" rispose la bionda, senza modestia.  
"Ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte."  
Non appena la porta si chiuse dietro la sua migliore amica, la Haruno sospirò. Era felice di aver trovato un modo per mantenere la promessa fatta al suo quasi-fidanzato, ma quell'uomo l'aveva turbata più di quanto avesse mai fatto Neji e lei non poteva permetterselo, per questo gli aveva detto di essere impegnata. Temeva il modo in cui l'aveva guardata per tutto il tempo. Come un rapace impegnato ad osservare la sua preda.

_  
È solo per qualche settimana. Cosa può succedere di irreparabile in questo piccolo arco di tempo?_

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - - ****

Mercoledì 26 ottobre ore 22:00

Sakura uscì dall'ascensore all'ultimo piano della Star Tower e si ritrovò nella lobby del ristorante Red Eye. Sotto i suoi piedi, un camminamento formato da mattonelle di marmo rosso Verona, in contrasto con l'ardesia del resto del pavimento, conduceva al bancone in legno della reception, dietro al quale una ragazza in un elegante abito rosso lungo fino alle ginocchia e con i capelli castani tagliati a caschetto, la accolse con un sorriso.  
"Benvenuta al ristorante Red Eye, sono Rin. Posso aiutarla?" le chiese in tono cortese.  
"Piacere di conoscerla. Sono Sakura Haruno, ho un appuntamento col signor Uchiha."  
"Il signor Uchiha la sta aspettando. Se vuole seguirmi le farò strada."  
L'impeccabile maître la guidò attraverso la vasta sala, dando a Sakura l'opportunità di osservare bene l'ambiente. I tavoli, ricoperti da tovaglie bianche coi bordi rossi erano disposti intorno alla piccola pista da ballo centrale, dove un quartetto suonava un pezzo di musica classica, um concerto di Rachmaninoff.  
Lo sguardo di Sakura si soffermò sulla parete di vetrate che offriva una vista magnifica dell'orizzonte segnato dai grattacieli illuminati.  
"Che meraviglia!"  
"È mai stata qui prima d'ora?"  
"No e me ne dispiace. Sembra davvero un bel posto per una serata romantica. "  
"Lo è. Buon cibo, buoni vini e possibilità di ballare. Il tutto accompagnato da una bella vista. Cosa si può chiedere di più?"  
Oltre il lato più lontano della sala c'era una porta finemente lavorata in ferro che Rin aprì per farla passare oltre in una saletta decisamente più intima con pochi tavoli, tutti da due. Le vetrate davano su un'altra zona della città e muretti bassi ornati di piante fungevano da séparé.  
"Questa sala è riservata a chi preferisce un'atmosfera più intima. I clienti possono andare nell'altra sala a ballare e poi tornare qui a guardare i traghetti che passano sul fiume. Da qui si vedono benissimo."  
La condusse oltre i tavoli fino ad una scala a chiocciola che conduceva ad un piccolo ufficio in cui trovarono Sasuke, con ancora indosso la sua uniforme da chef, che esaminava un plico di carte sulla sua scrivania.  
Rin bussò leggermente contro lo stipite della porta aperta per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"La signorina Haruno è arrivata."  
Subito lui alzò lo sguardo, inchiodando i loro occhi.  
"Benvenuta" la disse alzandosi per andarle incontro, "come le sembra il mio ristorante?"  
"È magnifico" rispose, di nuovo turbata dall' odore di pino e cedro del suo dopobarba.  
"Puoi portarci del caffè? E fare in modo che nessuno ci disturbi?" chiese lo chef a Rin.  
"Provvedo subito" rispose lei, allontanandosi.  
"Venga. Si accomodi" disse a Sakura facendola accomodare sul divanetto posto al lato destro della scrivania.  
"Non credevo che fare lo chef comportasse molto lavoro d'ufficio" disse la donna, stupita dal quantitativo incredibile di fogli che ingombravano la scrivania.  
"A volte ho l'impressione di non fare altro che controllare scartoffie" rispose lui con una smorfia. Era evidente che detestasse controllare i conti.  
"Come fa ad occuparsi del ristorante e a condurre quelle trasmissioni televisive? Dove lo trova il tempo?" chiese curiosa.  
"Conduco solo due show al mese. Ho rifiutato di farne uno a settimana perché volevo del tempo da passare in famiglia."  
"È sposato?" gli domandò con uno strano nodo allo stomaco.  
_Perché mi sento così strana al pensiero che lui sia sentimentalmente impegnato? Non dovrebbe interessarmi._  
"No. Passo il mio tempo libero con i miei genitori che vivono qui vicino e con mio fratello che dirige un altro ristorante dall'altra parte della città. È uno chef anche lui. Non sono il tipo d' uomo che flirta con una donna se è sposato con un'altra" rispose lo chef, contento che lei sembrasse così interessata alla sua vita privata.  
Il sospiro di sollievo con cui lei accolse la notizia, fece ghignare l'uomo. __  
Accidenti! Si è accorto della mia reazione!  
"Ma ci prova con una che è fidanzata con un altro" lo rimproverò lei, che aveva creduto di essersi immaginata il suo interesse il giorno prima ed invece aveva appena avuto la conferma dei suoi sospetti.  
"No, ci provo con una donna che pensa di essere fidanzata. Ancora non le ha chiesto di sposarlo, no?"  
"Me lo chiederà certamente quella sera."  
"Da come lo dice non sembra sicura che lui lo farà."  
"Sono sicura. È da un po' che discutiamo di fare questo passo."  
"E cosa c'è da discutere? Se non avete dubbi..."  
"Non ne abbiamo."  
"Ma lei quest' uomo lo ama?"  
"Non avrei deciso di sposarlo se così non fosse."  
"Non ha risposto alla mia domanda. Lo ama oppure no?" la incalzò.  
"Sì, lo amo. Neji ha tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato di trovare in un uomo. Adesso ho soddisfatto la sua curiosità Sasuke?"  
"Non del tutto. Cos'ha sempre cercato in un uomo?"  
"Sicurezza, affidabilità, stabilità, gentilezza, onestà."  
"Ha dimenticato l'amore."  
"Quello era implicito. "  
" Lo spero per lei."  
A disagio per quella discussione, Sakura accolse con gratitudine l'arrivo di Rin con i caffè, che, dopo averli posati sulla scrivania, si congedò, chiudendo la porta.  
"Possiamo incominciare?" gli chiese, tirando fuori il libro di ricette, a cui Sasuke diede un'occhiata veloce che bastò a fargli notare come ognuna fosse accompagnata da fotografie che ritraevano i vari passaggi.  
"Ha già provato a realizzarle qualcuna?"  
"Un paio... Ma non sono riuscite bene."  
"In quanti sarete a cena?"  
"Io, Neji, suo padre Hiashi, le sue sorelle Hinata e Hanabi, e mia nonna."  
"Sua nonna? Non verranno i suoi genitori?"  
"No. Ci sarà solo nonna Chiyo."  
Il tono duro in cui lo disse fece desistere Sasuke dall'indagare ulteriormente su quel punto. L'aveva già stuzzicata abbastanza per quella sera e non voleva farla scappare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per conoscerla meglio, anche se non capiva questa sua curiosità verso di lei, in fondo quello che desiderava era semplicemente passare una notte con lei, niente di più.  
" Sei è un buon numero. È abbastanza piccolo da permetterle di non affaticarsi troppo nella preparazione e di godersi la serata in tutta calma. Ho notato che alcune di queste preparazioni sono complesse o non necessarie. In queste cene è meglio non avere troppe cose da preparare all'ultimo minuto. Lei è la padrona di casa e non sta bene che debba assentarsi troppo da tavola."  
"Voglio preparare tutto esattamente com'è" si impuntò lei.  
"Sia ragionevole."  
"La cena dev'essere esattamente così."  
"Ha già assaggiato questi piatti?"  
"Sono sicura che sono buonissimi."  
"Quindi la risposta è no."  
"Sì, ma..."  
"La prima cosa da fare è cucinare tutto una prima volta per accertarsi che le piacciano" la interruppe lui.  
"Dato che domani siamo chiusi a pranzo chiederò a mio fratello Itachi di venire qui e preparare l'intero menù in modo da assaggiare ogni pietanza e decidere quali ricette tenere e quali scartare."  
"E le farà esattamente come sono descritte?"  
"Sì, se glielo chiederò io. Anche se noi chef di solito non lavoriamo in questo modo."  
"Non lo sapevo. Non so come lavori uno chef."  
"Sarò io ad insegnarglielo" le rispose in tono che sottintendeva tutt'altro, tanto da far agitare Sakura.  
"Quando cominceremo?" gli chiese, cercando di mantenere la calma.  
"Lo decideremo domani. Le dispiace se tengo le ricette in modo che Itachi possa riprodurle precisamente?"  
"Va bene."  
Proprio in quel momento un tifone biondo fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, sbattendo la porta, seguito da una Rin piuttosto agitata.  
"Teme! Devi venire ad aiutarmi, non so cosa sia successo ma i soufflé si sono sgonfiati. Come facciamo?"  
"Ne hai combinata un'altra delle tue! Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di lasciar fare a Kakashi?" sbottò l'Uchiha esasperato sia per l'interruzione che per l'ennesimo disastro causato dal suo migliore amico.  
Le sue parole tuttavia non ebbero alcun effetto su di lui visto che il nuovo arrivato era rimasto a fissare Sakura come un ebete. Sasuke, prevedendo una delle sue solite uscite a sproposito, ebbe la tentazione di prendere il plico di carte dalla scrivania e ficcargliele in gola per impedirgli di parlare.

 __  
Forse con un po' di fortuna soffocherà.

"Teme, finalmente mi hai dato retta. Hai visto che alla fine hai trovato una ragazza bella come un fiore di ciliegio? A quando il matrimonio?"  
A quel punto Sasuke pensò di scendere dabbasso ed arrotare bene i suoi coltelli. Soffocarlo con la carta non gli avrebbe dato la stessa soddisfazione dell'usare su di lui i suoi adorati Global.  
Sakura imbarazzata dall'uscita di quello sconosciuto, si apprestò a smentire il tutto.  
"Si sbaglia, non ho nessuna relazione col signor Uchiha, io sono già fidanzata."  
"Ah, che peccato! Ed io che già immaginavo di diventare zio" fece Naruto con espressione disperata.  
" È suo fratello?" chiese Sakura, sconcertata.  
" Grazie al cielo, no" rispose Sasuke, " è il mio apprendista combinaguai."  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Io sono il tuo migliore amico!" si inalberò l'Uzumaki.  
"Convinto tu" fu l'aspra risposta di Sasuke.  
"Lasci perdere quello che dice. Io sono Naruto Uzumaki, lei è...?"  
"Sakura Haruno."  
"Ha persino il nome del fiore! Che peccato teme è davvero perfetta!"  
"Dobe, smettila di fare casino e torna in cucina. Io arriverò tra poco a vedere cos'hai combinato visto che a giudicare dal tuo aspetto sembra che i sufflè siano esplosi più che sgonfiati."  
__  
In effetti è ricoperto di farina e pezzi di impasto. Questo tizio sembra peggio di me ai fornelli, pensò la Haruno.  
"Adesso devo proprio andare. A domani signorina Haruno" la salutò Sasuke.  
"A che ora devo venire?"  
"Alle tredici."  
"Allora arrivederci" si congedò Sakura, prendendo la borsa e il cappotto, prima di seguire Rin che la attendeva fuori dalla porta per accompagnarla all'uscita.  
Non ne era sicura, ma, mentre si allontanavano, le sembrò di udire il suono di un pugno e un gemito di dolore provenire dalla stanza che aveva appena lasciato.

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - -

**Un'ora dopo**

"Sasuke, questo davvero non me lo aspettavo. Perché dovrei seguire le ricette di qualcun altro?"chiese sconcertato un uomo alto dai capelli neri lunghi e legati in un codino basso.  
"Per favore, Itachi. È una cosa importante. Ho davvero bisogno che vengano eseguite in quel modo."  
"Perché non le prepari tu allora?" rispose incuriosita dal tono di voce di suo fratello minore.  
"Perché voglio pranzare con la signorina che le ha portate."  
Sasuke voleva scoprire molte altre cose su di lei ed un pranzo da soli era l'ideale per mettere in piedi il suo piano di seduzione.  
"Mi stai dicendo che quella potrebbe essere la mia futura cognata?" lo canzonò il fratello maggiore.  
"Non mettertici anche tu ti prego. Mi basta il dobe a rompere le scatole perché mi sposi."  
Itachi scoppiò in un'allegra risata.  
"Accetto. A patto che tu me la faccia conoscere e mi restituisca il favore prima o poi."  
"Va bene."  
Il primo passo per la sua campagna di conquista era stato fatto.

**  
ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE**

Capitolo un po' noioso, mi rifarò col prossimo. Sasuke è abbastanza ooc, lo so, aggiungerò l'avvertimento.  
  
Un bacione ❤  



	3. Capitolo 3: Dinner

  
**CAPITOLO 3: Dinner**

********  
Giovedì 27 ottobre, ore 11:00, Laboratorio 3 del Seattle Grace Hospital

Quella mattina Sakura era impegnata ad analizzare il sangue di una delle sue pazienti in cura. Dopo averne posto una goccia su un vetrino, ne usò un'altro molato per strisciarlo, poi lo immerse in un recipiente di alcol etilico e passati tre minuti colorò il tutto con il liquido di Giemsa, in modo da rendere visibili i vari leucociti.  
Proprio nel momento in cui stava mettendo il vetrino sotto il microscopio elettronico, Neji fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, soffermando lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Dottoressa Haruno? Potrebbe venire un attimo?" le chiese con tono professionale.  
"Arrivo immediatamente dottor Hyuga!" gli rispose lei, facendo cenno a Shino, il suo assistente, di prendere il suo posto davanti al microscopio, si fidava ciecamente di lui, lavoravano in sieme da due anni e sapeva che avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro.  
Seguendo il fidanzato, si diresse verso la stanza numero nove e, nell'attimo in cui la porta si chiuse dietro di loro,lo abbracciò.  
Lo strinse con forza tra le braccia, affondando il viso nel suo torace ed annusando il suo odore di dopobarba misto a medicinali e facendosi crogiolare dal suo calore.  
La loro relazione non era segreta, ma preferivano essere discreti al lavoro, solo che dopo l'incontro con Sasuke, la donna aveva sentito il bisogno di ricordarsi che quello era l'uomo che amava e che desiderava sposare. Si era vergognata di non essere riuscita ad essere del tutto indifferente al bel cuoco.  
"Sakura, tutto bene?"le chiese, preoccupato dal suo strano comportamento.  
"Va tutto benissimo. Sentivo semplicemente la tua mancanza, sono giorni che non riusciamo a vederci" disse, sollevando il volto fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi perlacei.  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu" le rispose, tenendola stretta.  
Fare il neurochirurgo non era facile, orari impossibili e disponibilità continua, soprattutto se si era uno dei migliori di tutto il Paese. Ma Neji amava il suo lavoro e lo prendeva molto seriamente.  
"Grazie per l'invito che hai fatto alla mia famiglia, significa molto per me."  
"L'ho fatto con piacere. E poi è arrivato il momento che le nostre famiglie si conoscano."  
"Tua nonna piacerà molto a mio padre, ne sono sicuro, e gli piacerai anche tu" tentò di rassicurarla lo Hyuga.  
"Speriamo" gli rispose lei, preoccupata.  
"Ho detto loro che sei una cuoca fantastica."  
Nel sentire quelle parole la donna si irrigidì. Si sentiva in colpa per tutte quelle bugie, doveva dirgli la verità, anche per evitare di dover passare altro tempo con quello chef affascinante. Non era sicura di volerlo rivedere ancora perché la sua presenza la scombussolava e questo non andava bene. Lei stava con Neji. Lei amava Neji.  
Era sul punto di aprire la bocca e dirgli tutto quanto, ma le labbra del suo fidanzato la presero di sorpresa, incollandosi alle sue e impedendole di proferire parola.  
Rispose al bacio prima timidamente, poi in modo sempre più passionale, finché non si ritrovò con le dita immerse completamente tra i lunghi capelli ebano di lui e con i polmoni in ipossia.  
Si separò da lui con un gemito quando una mano di Neji strinse con forza uno dei suoi seni da sopra il camice. Erano dieci giorni che non faceva sesso e l'astinenza la rendeva ipersensibile ad ogni contatto fisico.  
 _  
Oddio! Se non gli strappo subito i vestiti di dosso e faccio lo stesso con i miei finirò per impazzire!,_ pensò Sakura, che, superato ostacolo del camice, mise le dita nei passanti dei jeans del moro per avvicinarlo di più a sé, ma proprio nel momento in cui cominciò ad aprirgli la camicia, l' interfono gracchiò.  
"Il dottor Hyuga, è atteso urgentemente in sala due."  
 __  
Dannazione! Non potevano aspettare altri cinque minuti?  
Maledicendo la propria sfortuna, si staccò a fatica da lui e cercò di rassettarsi i vestiti, mentre l'altro faceva lo stesso.  
"Ci rifaremo stasera!" la salutò lui, stampandole un ultimo bacio sulle labbra prima di lasciare la stanza per andare a compiere il suo dovere.  
Guardando l'orologio appeso sulla porta, si accorse che era ora di prepararsi al pranzo con Sasuke Uchiha... e i suoi ormoni stavano praticamente impazzendo.  
 __  
Merda!

\---- - - - § ⏳ § - - - ----

"Buongiorno signorina Haruno" la salutò Rin nel momento in cui la rosa uscì dall'ascensore "siamo felici di rivederla così presto."  
"Credevo foste chiusi oggi!" esclamò l'altra, sorpresa di vedere alcuni camerieri che apparecchiavano i tavoli e un quartetto d'archi al posto dell'orchestra che suonava nonostante la sala fosse vuota.  
"Lo siamo solo per il pranzo. Lo staff è comunque presente visto che apriremo per il brunch" le spiegò, "vuole lasciarmi il cappotto? Lo metterò nel guardaroba."  
"Non voglio crearle disturbo, dopotutto non sono una cliente, sono qui solo per assaggiare alcuni piatti cucinati dal fratello del proprietario."  
"Nessun disturbo. È un piacere prendermi cura di lei."  
Mentre toglieva i bottoni dalle asole Sakura rifletté sul fatto che le sembrava tutto fin troppo strano, aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi nel letto, nervosa per questo incontro, dopotutto lo chef aveva detto palesemente di essere interessato a lei e, nonostante amasse il suo Neji, era una donna normale con i propri punti forti e le proprie debolezze. Inoltre l'incontro col fidanzato avvenuto poco prima l'aveva eccitata parecchio ed era pericoloso avere davanti un tipo sexy come Sasuke, avrebbe rischiato l'autocombustione. L'unico motivo per cui aveva accettato di pranzare con lui era che il suo aiuto le serviva disperatamente, l'ultima cosa che voleva era deludere Neji che teneva molto a quella cena.  
Rin la accompagnò di nuovo attraverso la sala da ballo e, arrivate nella sala più intima, la condusse in uno dei separé, dove, su un tavolo imbandito, una bottiglia di champagne aspettava di essere stappata accanto a due flûte. I due tovaglioli della stessa seta damascata blu della tovaglia erano ripiegati a forma di ventaglio sui due piatti di Limoges con decorazioni di foglie dorate in pendant con i bicchieri da vino e da acqua e le posate d'argento, e davano un tocco elegante al tutto.  
Affascinata dallo spettacolo del centrotavola di cristallo pieno di origami di fiori di ciliegio e di gru, non notò subito Sasuke che, dall'altra parte della stanza osservava attentamente le sue reazioni.  
"Rin, per favore avverti Itachi dell'arrivo della nostra ospite."  
La voce dell'Uchiha distolse Sakura dalla sua contemplazione, facendole spostare lo sguardo dal tavolo a lui, che quel giorno non indossava la divisa da chef, ma un paio di jeans scuri che mettevano in evidenza i fianchi stretti e una camicia blu notte sotto cui si notavano i muscoli delle spalle.  
"Buongiorno, signorina Haruno!"  
"Buongiorno, signor Uchiha!" rispose lei, ringraziando il cielo di avere avuto l'accortezza di indossare una gonna rossa che le arrivava al ginocchio e una camicetta bianca di pizzo, invece dei comodi pantaloni e della t-shirt che di solito portava sotto la divisa ospedaliera.  
"La tavola è meravigliosa, ma non avrebbe dovuto disturbarsi così tanto" riuscì a dire dopo infiniti minuti di silenzio da parte di entrambi.  
"Sono contento che le piaccia" ribatté lui ignorando la seconda parte del suo commento, "tra poco arriveranno gli antipasti. Lo champagne non era previsto, ma se dovrà festeggiare il suo fidanzamento sarà indispensabile. Sempre che i suoi piani non cambino."  
"Lo champagne è perfetto. E no, i piani non cambieranno."  
"Ne sembra davvero sicura."  
"Lo sono" gli rispose secca.  
L'arrivo di un uomo vestito da chef interruppe la loro discussione.  
"Io sono Itachi, il fratello maggiore di Sasuke. Oggi avrò l'onore di cucinare per lei" si presentò.  
"Piacere di conoscerla" rispose Sakura ormai a corto di saliva.  
 _  
Ma nella famiglia Uchiha sono tutti dei modelli?,_ si chiese la donna osservando il nuovo arrivato. Itachi infatti, era avvenente quanto Sasuke: aveva gli stessi occhi e capelli scuri quanto i suoi, anche se lui portava lunghi e legati in una coda bassa ed era un po' più alto del fratello minore, ma meno muscoloso.  
La sua stretta, quando si diedero la mano, risultò salda e confortante.  
"Sta arrivando Rin con l'antipasto. Salmone in seviches con due tipi di vellutate. Io torno in cucina, spero che il pranzo risulti di suo gradimento."  
Congedatosi con un cenno del capo al fratello, l'Uchiha maggiore se ne andò facendo entrare la maître, che lasciò il vassoio e se ne andò di nuovo.  
" Vogliamo accomodarci?"  
"Certamente."  
Quando si sedette davanti a lui, Sakura poté osservarlo ancora più da vicino e fu in quel momento che notò il segno di una bruciatura sulla sua fronte.  
"Cosa le è successo?"  
"Un piccolo incidente con il mio assistente" le rispose, cercando di apparire calmo nonostante dentro di sé divampasse ancora l'ira per quello che era accaduto la sera precedente.  
Ricordava ancora con fin troppa vividezza la scena.  
 __  
Lui che urlava contro Naruto per aver tirato fuori dal forno i sufflè troppo presto facendoli sgonfiare; Kakashi con la sua aria pacifica che mescolava il curry in una pentola; Temari, l'altra cuoca, che li guardava in cagnesco perché con tutto quel casino la stavano disturbando mentre preparava la crema al mascarpone. Fin lì tutto nella norma. Poi... l' inizio della tragedia. Il cellulare di Naruto aveva cominciato a squillare ed il biondo, vedendo che il numero era quello di Hinata, la sua fidanzata, aveva cominciato ad armeggiare con i pulsanti senza guardare dove stava mettendo i piedi. Errore madornale visto che poco prima aveva rovesciato il contenitore dell'olio.  
Era successo tutto in un attimo.  
L'Uzumaki era scivolato sul liquido e per evitare di cadere si era aggrappato al primo appiglio disponibile: Kakashi.  
Sbilanciato dal peso del giovane, attaccato al suo braccio destro, l'Hatake aveva urtato la pentola del curry, il cui contenuto era volato nella stanza formando un arco che aveva centrato perfettamente l'Uchiha.  
Non appena Naruto aveva visto il curry colare dal viso del suo migliore amico ed un lampo rosso illuminare gli occhi di Sasuke, era scappato a gambe levate. Sapeva di potersi ritenere morto.  
Contrariamente ai suoi timori però il moro non l'aveva seguito e il giorno Naruto si era presentato al lavoro tranquillamente. Credendo di essere scampato al pericolo. Illuso. Sasuke aveva già preparato un piano di vendetta.

Al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo dopo il brunch, Sasuke non poté fare a meno di sghignazzare sadico, ma, preso dalle proprie elucubrazioni non notò Sakura che prendeva una capsula dalla sua borsa, finché il tocco fresco delle dita della donna non lo riportarono al presente.  
 __  
Mi sta spalmando qualcosa sulla fronte?

"È vitamina E. farà passare il bruciore" gli spiegò lei.  
"La ringrazio. Porta sempre con sé delle capsule di vitamina E?"  
"Sì. E anche bende, tintura di iodio e provette. Deformazione professionale" gli spiegò.  
Tornata al proprio posto, Sakura si servì una generosa porzione di salmone, ma, assaggiato il primo boccone, fece una smorfia e si apprestò a finire di ingoiarlo per poi bere in fretta un bicchiere d'acqua fresca per placare il bruciore.  
"Mamma mia quant'è piccante! E sembra anche crudo" aggiunse piccata.  
"Per forza, la ricetta prevede un quantitativo scandaloso di chili e peperoncini habanero. Ed è in seviches, quindi non dev'essere cotto, ma fatto marinare in succo di limone e spezie."  
 __  
Meno male che mi ha proposto di assaggiare i piatti prima di cucinarli o alla cena avrei fatto una figuraccia.

Per cercare di smorzare il braciere che aveva l'impressione di avere al posto della bocca, assaggiò le due vellutate che erano state servite in due tazze blu: quella di pesce risultò essere troppo speziata, quella di zucca invece era deliziosa, dolce, sembrava coccolasse il suo palato e i semi di sesamo sulla superficie insieme alle noci, davano un tocco croccante che esaltava il tutto.  
" Okay, togliamo il salmone e la vellutata di pesce dal menù. La seconda è più buona e non sembra difficile da preparare."  
"Ha paura di non riuscire a farle?"  
"Sì, alcune sembrano davvero complesse."  
"Vorrà dire che le semplificheremo, ci penso io."  
A quel punto tornò Rin, che servì dei cestini di parmigiano perfettamente lavorati con insalata di pollo e pomodori, che piacquero molto a Sakura per la loro freschezza, leggerezza ed eleganza, ma ancor di più a Sasuke, che ne divorò due in un baleno.  
"Le piace il pollo?" chiese, stupita dalla sua voracità, nonostante fosse stata accompagnata da gesti eleganti e misurati.

_Ma come fa? Io sembro cresciuta dai lupi in confronto a lui!_ pensò la donna.  
"In realtà vado matto per i pomodori."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì."  
"Strano. In genere le persone sono golose di dolci e non di verdure" affermò in tono curioso.  
" Non mi piacciono i dolci, so prepararli, ma detesto mangiarli" confessò lui senza alcun problema nel palesare questa sua 'debolezza'.  
 _  
Questo davvero non me lo aspettavo!,_ pensò Sakura. _Io adoro qualunque cosa contenga zucchero!_  
Questa volta entrò l'Uchiha maggiore con un carrello contenente un fornello portatile, una padella e vari ingredienti.  
"A cosa serve?" chiese l'Haruno guardando con sospetto lo chef.  
"A preparare i gamberetti flambé."  
"E a casa come farò?" sbottò, preoccupata soprattutto dal pericolo di dar fuoco anche al salotto e agli invitati oltre che alla cucina già vittima dei suoi tentativi di preparare qualcosa di commestibile.  
"Le basterà prepararli in cucina come farà adesso Itachi, dopodiché innaffiare il tutto col cognac, portarlo in tavola e accenderlo davanti agli invitati. Non sarà difficile, vedrà."  
Sasuke era troppo ottimista, ma d'altronde non sapeva ancora a quali catastrofi stava andando incontro.  
"Sono sicuro che non avrà problemi signorina Haruno" intervenne l'altro uomo che aveva notato l'espressione preoccupata della donna, "è facilissimo" aggiunse, finendo di girare i gamberi ed innaffiandoli col cognac.  
Preso il lungo fiammifero, lo accese e diede fuoco al tutto, servendolo nei piatti una volta estinta la fiamma e tornando in cucina dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino al fratello minore.  
Sakura fu entusiasta del sapore della pietanza, leggero, ma deciso, infatti i crostacei si scioglievano in bocca come burro e contrariamente a quel che aveva pensato, l'alcool non copriva assolutamente gli altri sapori, essendo quasi del tutto evaporato, diventando un semplice retrogusto, quindi mise da parte per il momento il timore che il tutto si risolvesse in una tragedia e si limitò a gustarsi il tutto.  
"Sa... Ho letto tutte le ricette e mi sembrano piuttosto datate" cercò di indagare l'Uchiha.  
" In effetti è un libro molto vecchio"  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì, ce l'ho da molti anni, da quand'ero bambina" rispose lei, pacatamente.  
"E come mai ci tiene così tanto a questo ricettario?"  
Il giorno prima lei era stata molto reticente. Era ora di avere delle risposte esaurienti.  
Lo sguardo di Sakura si incupì al punto da trasmettere una malinconia lancinante a Sasuke, che avvicinò di più la sedia al tavolo, sicuro di aver centrato il punto giusto per scoprire chi aveva davvero di fronte.  
"Non c'è nessun motivo in particolare" gli rispose lei.  
"Stai mentendo. Perché è così importante per te?" insistette l'Uchiha, passando al tu per metterla alle strette.  
Il silenzio si protrasse per alcuni minuti finché Sasuke, si fece ancora più vicino, tanto da sfiorarle il viso con il suo respiro per incalzarla. Non era mai stato un tipo molto paziente.  
"Sakura?"  
"Sono stata cresciuta da nonna Chiyo... i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonata poco dopo la mia nascita, sono stata un incidente, loro non volevano figli tra i piedi, desideravano godersi la vita senza seccature.  
Quel ricettario lo vidi in un'edicola molti anni or sono e mi rimase così impressa l'immagine di quella famiglia felice sulla copertina che insistetti con la nonna per comprarlo. Avevo nove anni."  
Il tono impersonale e disilluso con il quale la donna aveva raccontato la sua storia colpì molto Sasuke, che si ritrasse tornando a sedersi completamente.  
"Capisco" disse senza aggiungere altro. Cosa poteva dire per farla stare meglio? Niente.  
Aveva toccato un tasto delicato e un tassello importante per comprenderla davvero.  
"È per questo che non ti fidi di me? Credi che io voglia solo divertirmi?"  
"Vorresti dire che non è così?" passò all'attacco lei, stanca di trovarsi in difficoltà.  
"Non lo nego, ma non è detto che la cosa non possa diventare seria, per il momento so solo che mi sento attratto da te" ribatté senza esitazione.  
Sakura, incredula, rimase a bocca aperta.  
"Ed io dovrei cedere solo perché tu mi vuoi? Sto con Neji da un anno e mezzo, sto bene con lui, è affidabile, mi ama e vuole sposarmi."  
"Ed io non sono affidabile?"  
"Ho sentito qualche pettegolezzo su di te" - _da Ino,_ aggiunse mentalmente.  
"I giornali spesso pubblicano solo calunnie. Sono un personaggio di spicco in tv, anche se non ne capisco il motivo. Certo ho avuto qualche storia, ma non ci vedo niente di male. Non può essere che semplicemente non ho trovato quella giusta? Ho sempre mantenuto una promessa dopo averla fatta. Tutte le mie storie sono finite senza pianti o recriminazioni."  
"Stai dicendo che sei un bravo ragazzo?"  
"Vengo da una famiglia per cui l'onore è importantissimo. Sono stato allevato da mia madre con dei sani principi."  
"Scusami... Mi spiace di averti giudicato senza conoscerti" gli rispose a quel punto Sakura, sentendosi in colpa per essere stata così prevenuta.  
"Scuse accettate. È a causa dei tuoi genitori che vuoi sposare un uomo affidabile, che sappia darti stabilità?"  
"Forse" gli concesse.  
"Questo ricettario rappresenta tutto quello che ti è mancato durante l'infanzia" concluse in tono deciso.  
"Senti, stai attribuendo troppi significati ad una semplice cena. Quello che voglio è semplicemente preparare quei piatti e far felice Neji e la sua famiglia."  
In quel momento arrivò Rin con i petti di pollo ripieni di crema di funghi che risultarono deliziosi e per niente stoppacciosi, spezzando l'atmosfera intima, ma tesa che si era creata. Dopo che ebbero assaggiato anche le patate e le carote sauté, la maître arrivò con il dessert, una deliziosa cheesecake all'arancia. Quando Sakura vide le decorazioni di cioccolato e scorsa d'arancia che tagliate in mezzi cerchi svettavano con le punte rivolte verso l'alto, si illuminò di gioia:  
"È troppo bella per essere mangiata!"  
"Avanti, assaggiala. Vediamo se il gusto ti piace" le disse l'Uchiha, tagliandone una bella fetta, prima di metterla su un grazioso piattino bianco coi bordi arancioni e servirgliela.  
"Oddio! È fantastica!" esclamò lei dopo la prima cucchiaiata, sotto lo sguardo raccapricciato di Sasuke che la osservò ovviamente non aveva assaggiato il dolce. Il biscotto sul fondo era croccante, ma non duro, la crema di formaggio era tenera e gustosa e la salsa di arance sulla parte superiore dava 'corpo' al tutto, in una combinazione di gusti eccellente.  
Non appena ebbe terminato di mangiare il dolce, Sasuke fece cenno a Rin di sparecchiare.  
"Bene. Direi che anche questo piatto è promosso."  
Resasi conto di dover tornare in ospedale per recuperare le due ore perse, Sakura si alzò dal tavolo e, dopo essersi fatta accompagnare nelle cucine per salutare Itachi e ringraziarlo, si diresse insieme a Sasuke verso l'ascensore.  
" Ora non ci resta che decidere quando iniziare le lezioni" le disse l'Uchiha, premendo il pulsante con la freccia diretta verso l'alto.  
"Io sono libera dopo le cinque del pomeriggio."  
"Io al mattino fino alle undici. È un bel problema" ragionò lui.  
"Solo per un paio di giorni, poi andrò in ferie" gli rispose Sakura, grata di avere avuto l'accortezza di chiedere in anticipo parte delle ferie che le spettavano.  
"Benissimo. Allora ci vedremo domani sera verso le dieci e mezza a casa tua" l'avvisò lui, facendosi da parte e facendola salire sull'ascensore che era appena arrivato.  
"Va bene. Ecco il mio indirizzo" gli disse porgendogli un biglietto da visita, "ma sarà stanco dopo una giornata di lavoro."  
"In generale mi limito a controllare il lavoro dei cuochi. Quindi non sarà un problema" le rispose. Poi, prendendola di sorpresa le si avvicinò al volto e le stampò un bacio su una guancia. Avrebbe voluto osare di più ma temeva di spaventarla.  
"A domani, Sakura" le sussurrò in un orecchio, prima di uscire dall'ascensore e guardare le porte che si chiudevano su due occhi verdi sgranati.

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - -

Dentro la cabina Sakura boccheggiò stupita. Non si era aspettata un gesto del genere. Era stato un contatto innocente, ma percepiva ancora il calore delle sue labbra sulla delicata pelle delle gote e la sensazione della sua lieve barba contro il mento.

__  
Sono ipersensibile per quello accaduto con Neji stamattina. Non provo niente per lui. La mia è solo frustrazione. Stasera mi rifarò con il mio fidanzato e domani quando vedrò Sasuke non avrò nessuna strana reazione. È sicuro.

Non fece in tempo a pensarlo che il suo cellulare suonò indicandole l'arrivo di un messaggio.

SCUSA TESORO, MA HO AVUTO UN'EMERGENZA. UN'OPERAZIONE COMPLICATA, MI CI VORRANNO SICURAMENTE PIÙ DI CINQUE ORE. CI VEDIAMO DOMANI.

L'unica cosa che seppe pensare Sakura fu: _Addio serata di sesso sfrenato! Adesso sì che sono nei guai!_


	4. Capitolo 4: truth and fire

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5ogu4i)

[immagine di byBlackrose ](http://byblackrose.deviantart.com)

Capitolo 4: Truth and fire

Non appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero sull'espressione sconcertata di Sakura, Sasuke inarcò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Non dovresti giocare con lei, sembra una brava ragazza e deve aver sofferto parecchio a giudicare da quello che ti ha raccontato durante il pranzo” disse una voce dietro di lui.  
Ruotando su se stesso il moro si ritrovò vîs a vîs con suo fratello.  
“E tu come fai a sapere quello che ci siamo detti? Non eri in cucina?” lo interrogó l'altro.  
“Io sì, ma Obito no. Nostro cugino è arrivato dopo che Rin vi ha portato l'antipasto, voleva farle una sorpresa e portarla a fare un picnic vicino al fiume, ma vedendola impegnata ha dovuto rinunciare e ha pensato bene di mettersi ad origliare” gli spiegò Itachi.

__  
Dannati parenti impiccioni! Ci mancava solo lui!

“Non sto giocando con lei!”  
“Ah, no?”  
“Forse un po'” gli concesse l'altro, “non ci vedo niente di male a provarci. Se è davvero innamorata di quel Neji non succederà niente e se così non fosse... le avrò fatto il favore di averle impedito di sposarsi con un uomo che non ama davvero.”  
Vedendo l'espressione seria di Sasuke, Itachi non aggiunse altro, sapeva quanto fosse chiuso e riservato e non voleva certo irritarlo con le sue domande, inoltre se si era preso tanto disturbo per quella donna evidentemente doveva piacergli parecchio.  
All'improvviso un grido proveniente dalla cucina li distrasse dalle loro riflessioni.  
“Brucia! Dannato teme!”  
Sasuke scoppiò a ridere con talmente tanto impeto che il fratello cominciò a temere per la sua sanità mentale.  
“Sasuke?”  
“Che ne dici di andare a goderci lo spettacolo?” gli rispose l'altro ricomponendosi, ma mantenendo un ghigno sadico sulle labbra.  
“Che hai combinato?” gli chiese, seguendolo.  
“Mi sono vendicato. Quel dobe pensava sul serio di passarla liscia per i guai che sta combinando?”  
Non appena i due Uchiha misero piede in cucina, dove tutti stavano consumando il pranzo in attesa dell'apertura per il brunch, notarono una testa bionda piegata su uno dei grandi lavabi che beveva avidamente l'acqua dal rubinetto, mentre Temari e Kakashi lo guardavano scuotendo la testa e Obito cercava invano di trattenere le risate. L'unica che sembrava davvero preoccupata era Rin che era corsa verso il frigo in cerca di qualcosa in grado di placare il bruciore che sentiva l'Uzumaki.  
“Si può sapere cos'è successo?” chiese Itachi, incuriosito dalla scena.  
“Sembra che qualcuno abbia messo del peperoncino nel ramen di Naruto” riassunse l'Hatake, guardando il suo datore di lavoro con un luccichio divertito negli occhi.  
“Qualcuno dev'essere stato particolarmente sbadato stamane” disse Sasuke con tono fintamente innocente.  
“Tanto lo so che sei stato tu! Mi sembrava strano che mi avessi lasciato stare ieri. Comunque quello è stato un incidente questo scherzetto invece è stato fatto di proposito. Come hai osato rovinare il mio amato ramen!” biascicò Naruto usando il coperchio di una pentola per fare vento sulla lingua che gli pensolava arrossata fuori dalla bocca.  
“Naruto! Ho trovato dello yogurt greco in frigo, mettine un po' in bocca dovrebbe aiutarti ad estinguere il bruciore!” intervenì Rin, avvicinandoglisi con un vasetto ed un cucchiaio in mano.  
“Grazie, sei un angelo!”  
Nel momento in cui lo yogurt toccò la sua lingua Naruto cominciò a tossire e dovette di nuovo correre al rubinetto.  
Rin, sgomenta, fissò il barattolo che aveva in mano come se fosse un'arma letale.  
“Per caso il coperchio della confezione era rosso?” chiese Sasuke.  
“Sì” rispose la castana.  
“Allora era il mio piccolo esperimento con yugurt, panna acida e peperoncino macinato secco” disse l'Uchiha minore che aveva previsto una mossa del genere da parte di qualcuno del suo staff e si era premunito.  
Nessuna pietà per il nemico. Era questa la massima di Sasuke Uchiha.  
Ignorando il suo migliore amico che stava prosciugando l'impianto idrico, andò a prendere il grembiule che aveva lasciato in ufficio e tornò immediatamente dai suoi dipendenti.  
“La pausa è finita, dobbiamo prepararci. I clienti arriveranno presto.”  
Poi guardando il fratello aggiunse: “Torni al tuo ristorante o resti?”  
“Devo proprio andare, comunque hai scelto davvero una bella ragazza come futura moglie” gli rispose l'altro scambiandosi un'occhiata divertita con Obito e poi con Naruto che con le lacrime agli occhi stava bevendo da un cartone di latte per estinguere del tutto le fiamme che aveva l'impressione fossero divampate nella sua bocca.  
Ormai ripetere a Sasuke che era ora di sistemarsi era diventato il loro divertimento quotidiano da quando Itachi si era sposato e Mikoto aveva cominciato a tormentare il piccolo di famiglia perché si trovasse una brava ragazza. E da quando Naruto si era fidanzato si era aggiunto anche lui al Club Dei Torturatori.  
“Non è la mia futura moglie. Basta chiacchiere inutili” tagliò il discorso Sasuke, stanco di quelle continue prese in giro. Un giorno o l'altro si sarebbe vendicato pure di loro.

\---- - - - §⏳§ - - - ----

**Venerdì 28 ottobre ore 22:30, appartamento di Sakura Haruno**

Quando il giorno dopo Sasuke bussò alla porta dell'appartamento di Sakura, la rosa era talmente nervosa che aveva cominciato a mangiarsi le unghie, cosa che non faceva piu da quando era piccola. La giornata in ospedale era stata più dura del solito perché non aveva fatto altro che guardare l'ora non sapendo bene nemmeno lei se sperando che i minuti scorressero più velocemente o piu lentamente.

__  
Oddio! È arrivato! Devo andare ad aprire... E se fingessi di non esserci? Certo Sakura, bella mossa, prima chiedi il suo aiuto e poi lo cacci.

Nemmeno quella sera aveva potuto vedersi con Neji, visto che avevano avuto turni diversi e la sua frustrazione era cresciuta sempre di più, al punto che temeva di fare qualche follia.

__  
Sasuke Uchiha e una camera da letto nella vicinanze non sono un buon binomio, specie con i miei ormoni che fanno festa ogni volta che lo vedono. Forse dovrei chiamare Ino, almeno non saremmo soli.

Conoscendo la sua migliore amica, tuttavia, sapeva che si sarebbe attaccata all'Uchiha tormentandolo con mille domande indiscrete e facendolo fuggire via inorridito. Inoltre quella sera avrebbe dovuto confessare la verità allo chef e preferiva evitare che Ino girasse il coltello nella piaga raccontandogli ogni minimo dettaglio delle sei volte che aveva dato fuoco alla cucina di quell'appartamento.

__  
Meglio di no!

"Sakura! Ma sei in casa? Ti decidi ad aprirmi?”

La voce dell'uomo che attendeva fuori dalla porta, suonò piuttosto stizzita alle orecchie dell'Haruno.

__  
Cavolo!

Troppo presa dal monologo con se stessa era rimasta davanti al portoncino a fissare le venature del legno.  
“Arrivo!” gridò, togliendo il catenaccio ed aprendo l'uscio.  
“Mi spiace, ero nello studio a controllare alcune cartelle ed ero così in sovrappensiero che non mi sono resa conto che avevi bussato” lo accolse lei, facendogli spazi per farlo entrare e chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.  
Notando l'ammasso di scatole che l'uomo teneva tra le braccia, ne prese un paio per aiutarlo e gli fece strada fino al tavolo della cucina, dove, con un sospiro di sollievo, Sasuke posò tutti gli ingredienti che aveva portato con sé e il libro di ricette che il giorno prima aveva dimenticato di restituirle.  
Osservando con curiosità l'ambiente, approvò il colore scuro degli armadietti e la grandezza del piano di lavoro e del tavolo sul quale avrebbero lavorato, ma rimase perplesso da una macchia che sembrava una bruciatura impressa sul soffitto.  
“C'è stato un incendio di recente?”  
“Solo un piccolo incidente, niente di importante” tagliò a corto Sakura, a cui non stava piacendo la piega presa dalla conversazione. Lo chef non diede troppa importanza alla cosa, preso dal rimuginare sul fatto che sembrava piuttosto nervosa, persino più del giorno precedente, forse perché questa volta erano soli e nessuno poteva intromettersi ed interromperli, inoltre sapeva benissimo che lei aveva mentito riguardo il lavoro nello studio, infatti l'aveva sentita borbottare tra sé e sé e ne aveva dedotto che lui le era tutt'altroche indifferente. E questo non poteva fargli altro che piacere.  
Dopo aver aperto le scatole e tirato fuori i vari ingredienti, Sasuke aprì il frigorifero in acciaio che campeggiava vicino alla porta e cominciò a riporvi i cibi che dovevano essere per forza conservati alla temperatura di +2°C e rimase sconcertato dal trovarlo completamente vuoto se non fosse stato per il cartone di latte e le due bottiglie d'acqua da due litri.

__  
Volevo curiosare e cercare di scoprire quali sono i suoi cibi preferiti, ma qui sembra esserci il deserto del Sahara con tanto di dune e tempeste di sabbia!

Sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Sakura aprì anche il congelatore, trovandovi solo cibi precotti da scaldare in forno a microonde. Un brutto presentimento prese vita nella sua mente e si stabilì direttamente nel suo stomaco. Poteva aver svuotato il vano di sotto perché sapeva che lui avrebbe portato parecchie cose, ma come si giustificavano tutti quei surgelati? Capiva che col lavoro che faceva probabilmente il tempo per cucinare scarseggiava, ma trovò il tutto decisamente strano.  
“Bene, Sakura. Che ne dici di cominciare da qualcosa di facile e rapido? Lasceremo le preparazioni più lunghe e complicate per quando andrai in ferie.”  
“Va bene. È un'ottima idea” rispose la donna, sollevata dal fatto che lui non le avesse fatto domande su quello che aveva visto.  
“La cosa più semplice da cucinare è senz'altro il piatto di gamberetti flambé. Sono facili da pulire, quindi mentre io lo faccio che ne dici di mettere un po' di aglio e olio a soffriggere in una padella?”  
“Ecco, io... credo di non avere l'aglio.”  
“Non ho pensato di doverlo portare visto che di solito si trova in ogni cucina del mondo. Non hai avuto tempo di fare la spesa?” chiese, sorpreso.  
“Ecco...io...”

__  
Forza è arrivato il momento di confessare!

"Dove tieni le spezie? E la farina, lo zucchero e il sale?"  
"Non credo di avere quello che cerchi, a parte sale e zucchero"  
"Ma sono gli ingredienti base!" protestò lui, sconcertato.  
Aprendo tutti gli armadietti, Sasuke si accorse che c'erano solo una pentola per cuocere la pasta, una padella malridotta, uno scolapasta e tre piccole zuppiere.  
"Che diavolo significa questo?"  
"Significa che non so cucinare" confessò evitando il suo sguardo.  
"Che vuol dire che non sai cucinare?" le domandò sgranando le iridi scure.  
"Che non ne sono capace"  
"Vuoi dire che non sai preparare piatti elaborati ma solo cose semplici come una bistecca?" chiese, sperando in una risposta affermativa.  
"No" borbottò.  
"Sai friggere due uova?"  
"Nemmeno" negò scuotendo la testa.  
"Sai almeno far bollire l'acqua?" le chiese alla fine, stizzito.  
"Non fare il sarcastico. Comunque sì, so far bollire l'acqua ma solo con quella non posso farci niente."  
"Ma come fai per mangiare?" chiese curioso.  
"Ordino cibi pronti a domicilio o scaldo qualcosa al microonde" confessò indicandogli una rubrica accanto al telefono. Sasuke lo prese in mano e cominciò a sfogliarlo.  
"Conosci tutti i fattorini per nome! E cosa sono le date accanto ai loro nomi?"  
"I loro compleanni."  
Esterrefatto Sasuke cominciò a fissarla come se avesse avuto davanti un alieno.  
"Il tuo fidanzato sa che non sai cuocere un uovo fritto?"  
"Non ancora"  
"Come hai fatto a tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere?"  
"Di solito andiamo a cena fuori e le poche volte in cui abbiamo mangiato qui a casa ho ordinato in anticipo le cose già pronte e mi sono limitata a scaldarle in forno."  
"E ti sei premunita di far sparire i contenitori in modo che non li vedesse" finì lui per lei.  
"Hai davvero un bel rapporto con lui, complimenti!"  
"Il mio rapporto con Neji non è affar tuo!" gli urlò contro, con le mani serrate a pugno, come se volesse pestarlo.  
"Sei tu che mi ci hai coinvolto! E inoltre spiegami come pensi di preparare quelle ricette senza saper cucinare!" le urlò contro.  
"È per questo che ho chiesto aiuto a te" gli rispose diretta.  
"Quando mi hai chiesto di darti una mano a realizzare quei piatti ho pensato ti servisse assistenza per i passaggi più difficili, che avessi bisogno di aiuto per realizzarli al meglio. Invece tu devi imparare da zero!"  
"Nonna Chiyo ha provato ad insegnarmi a cucinare molte volte, ma finiva sempre che dovevamo chiamare i pompieri e da quando vivo da sola c'ho provato a darmi da fare, ma il risultato è sempre stato un disastro."

__  
Per lo meno adesso capisco il perché di quella macchia di bruciato sul soffitto! Non immaginavo di conoscere qualcuno messo peggio di Naruto e per giunta è una donna!

"Come pretendi di imparare a preparare quella dannata cena in poche settimane?"  
"Non credevo sarebbe stato così difficile!"  
"Se venissi da te e ti chiedessi di insegnarmi ad analizzare il sangue e scoprire le varie malattie in poche settimane, pensi che ce la farei?" chiese sarcastico.  
"Mi stai dicendo che non mi aiuterai?" lo interrogò, fissandolo intensamente coi suoi occhi verdi.  
Lui si lasciò andare ad una serie di imprecazioni molto fantasiose.  
"È un sì o un no?" insistette lei, stanca della situazione precaria in cui si trovava.  
 __  
Mi osserva come un cucciolo che sta per essere abbandonato dal suo padrone!

"Non guardarmi in quel modo!" la fissò truce.  
"Vorrei avere una risposta!"  
"Stai facendo tutto questo per un uomo che non ami..." cominciò lui.  
"Sì che lo amo!"  
"E che non sa niente di te!" continuò, ignorando il suo intervento.  
"Questo non è leale!"  
"Come reagirà quando dopo la luna di miele scoprirà che gli hai mentito? Come reagirà quando-...", lesse il primo nome sulla rubrica, "quando Kiba suonerà alla vostra porta per consegnarvi la cena? Te lo dico io: chiederà il divorzio!" le disse lui, che detestava ritrovarsi all'oscuro delle cose importanti e riteneva che in un rapporto fosse importante essere sinceri, al costo di sembrare spietati.  
"Prima o poi glielo dirò!"  
"Non ti conviene chiamarlo subito e chiarire?" le consigliò.  
"Suo padre Hiashi e la sua sorella più piccola, Hanabi, verranno apposta da lontano per questa cena ed io non voglio deluderlo" rispose accorata, cercando di fargli capire il suo punto di vista.  
Quei nomi risvegliarono l'interesse di Sasuke.  
"Per caso l'altra sorella si chiama Hinata?"  
"Sì" rispose Sakura, sorpresa che lui lo sapesse.  
"Allora stiamo parlando della famiglia Hyuga di Washington D.C." ragionò ad alta voce.  
"Li conosci?"  
"Hinata è fidanzata con Naruto, lo hai conosciuto al ristorante" le spiegò.  
"Il ragazzo biondo?"  
"Sì, il cretino col grembiule arancione" rispose il moro, che voleva bene al suo migliore amico nonostante si picchiassero e insultassero spesso e volentieri. Era uno di famiglia fin da quando si erano conosciuti all'asilo e quando il biondo si era trovato senza lavoro a causa della chiusura dell'ufficio in cui lavorava, non aveva esitato a prenderlo al ristorante. Seppur a volte Sasuke si malediceva per la sua insana idea.  
"Sapevo che si era trasferita qui da poco, Neji me lo aveva detto, ma non credevo fosse fidanzata. Per favore non dire a Naruto che non so cucinare! Farei una pessima figura anche con lei!" chiese disperata.  
"Come preferisci!" le rispose il moro, dirigendosi verso il portone dell'appartamento.  
"Allora te ne vai? Hai deciso che non vuoi aiutarmi?" gli chiese, seguendolo.

__  
Non posso certo dargli torto. Non mi sono comportata bene con lui.

"Senza pentole cucinare è impossibile" le rispose semplicemente.  
"..."  
"A proposito, ho bisogno della chiave di questo appartamento."  
"Perché?"  
"Per poter entrare mentre sarai al lavoro. Domattina porterò le pentole gli utensili che ci serviranno e anche le spezie e il resto" le spiegò pratico.  
"Ma non sei obbligato a..."  
"So cosa mi occorre e dove procurarmelo. Ci vediamo domani sera. Ho un debito verso Shikamaru e quindi non mi tiro indietro. Ma voglio che tu sia sincera con me. Per quanto ti possa risultate difficile io voglio sempre sapere la verità. Hai capito?"  
Nonostante tutto non era disposto a lasciar perdere l'attrazione che sentiva per lei. Se non l'avesse aiutata, non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di conoscerla meglio e di farla cedere. E questo lui non lo voleva di certo.  
Sasuke prese la chiave che Sakura aveva tirato fuori da un cassetto e che gli stava porgendo e, guardandola con la sua espressione piu seria, lasciò l'appartamento, sotto lo sguardo sollevato e confuso della donna.

\---- - - - § ⏳ § - - - ----  
 ****  
Sabato 29 ottobre, ore 23:45

"Non ce la farò mai!" esclamò Sakura guardando i gamberetti che aspettavano solo di finire in padella, allacciandosi il grembiule professionale che Sasuke aveva appena portato.  
"Hai già visto come li ha preparati Itachi. Non è difficile. Diamoci da fare! Dove hai messo il cognac che ho portato stamattina?"  
"Eccolo!" disse la donna, tirandolo fuori da uno sportello e poggiandolo sul tavolo.  
"Non serve un misurino per dosare le cose?"  
"Non ne ho bisogno. Farò ad occhio. Anche perché di solito non seguo le ricette altrui."  
"Ed io come farò?"  
"Ti aiuterò io. Allora... cosa dobbiamo mettere nella padella?"  
"Limone, sale, zucchero e salsa Worcestershire" rispose Sakura, che la sera prima aveva studiato tutti gli ingredienti. Lei osservò attentamente lo chef mettere tutti gli ingredienti nella pentola senza misurare le quantità o leggere la ricetta, accendere il fornello regolandolo sulla fiamma bassa, far sobbollire il tutto e immergervi poi i gamberi, facendoli cuocere per un paio di minuti, rigirandoli col cucchiaio di legno, per poi spegnere la fiamma ed aggiungere il cognac.  
"A questo punto puoi lasciarli stare e scaldarli un attimo prima di andare a tavola e dar loro fuoco. Per poi servirlo una volta che la fiamma si sarà estinta" aggiunse, compiendo l'operazione con un lungo fiammifero.  
"Adesso tocca te!" la invitò lui, indicandole un'altra padella.  
Lei si mise all'opera pur essendo seccata dal non poter misurare niente. Sasuke la aiutò, allontanandosi solo per un attimo per prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua. Quando tutto fu pronto, le indicò di spegnere il fornello e di prendere il fiammifero.  
Sakura prese un respiro profondo avvicinando il fiammifero acceso al contenuto della padella e...  
Nel giro di un attimo una palla di fuoco si alzò volando verso il soffitto. Lei lanciò un urlo tirandosi indietro mentre l'Uchiha afferrò il piccolo estintore vicino al lavandinoe togliendo la sicura spruzzò il suo contenuto sulla padella ricoprendo di polvere bianca la cucina e loro due.  
 __  
Oh, no! Di nuovo! pensò l'Haruno.

"Stai bene?" chiese Sasuke.  
"S-sì!"  
"Non ti sei bruciata?"  
"Io no. Il soffitto sì" disse con voce affranta guardando l'ennesimo disastro che aveva combinato.  
"Quanto cognac hai versato in quella dannata padella?" chiese, ancora spaventato nel ripensare alla palla di fuoco.  
"Ne ho versato un po' come ho visto fare a te!" si difese lei.  
Sasuke rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
"Domani ti compro dei dannati misurini!" disse alla fine.

__  
Oppure in questa cucina rischio di restarci secco, aggiunse mentalmente.  
  



	5. Capitolo 5

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5ogu4i)

[immagine di byBlackrose ](http://byblackrose.deviantart.com)

Capitolo 5: One week later

**Una settimana dopo, sabato 5 novembre, ore 22:30, appartamento di Sakura**

"Non usare il coltello in quel modo, non vorrei che ti tagliassi qualcosa che potrebbe servirti" sbottò Sasuke, esasperato dall'imbranataggine della donna che sperava di portarsi al letto.  
"Scusa" balbettò lei, posando l'oggetto tagliente, cercando di trovare un po' di calma prima di rimettersi al lavoro, ma la vista del quantitativo assurdo di pentole da lavare accatastate sul lavello e su parte del tavolo, le fece perdere le forze.

_  
Uccidimi!_ , pensò.

In quella settimana che era passata dalla prima volta che Sasuke aveva messo piede in casa sua non c'era stato giorno in cui non aveva combinato disastri terribili. Aveva bruciato cinque volte le patate e le carote glassate e ben sei volte le aveva cotte così tanto da poterle usare solo per fare il purè; aveva ridotto il petto di pollo ad una suola di scarpa sette volte; fatto cadere la cheesecake tre volte; dato fuoco alla cucina a causa dei gamberetti flambé due.  
Ogni sera, dopo lezione di cucina si ritrovava la stanza ridotta ad un campo di battaglia, con macchie sul paraschizzi, sul piano di cottura e sul pavimento e Sasuke la aiutava persino a pulire.  
"Dovresti dare un'occhiata a quella zucca" le disse lo chef, spegnendo il fuoco sotto la pentola in cui l'ortaggio arancione stava bollendo e aggiunse:  
"Sakura, smettila di prendere appunti o passerai la serata consultando il taccuino invece di sfamare i tuoi ospiti. Presta attenzione a quello che fai. Ti sto facendo preparare quei piatti più volte proprio per farteli entrare bene in testa. Alla fine ti verrà meccanicamente" la rimproverò vedendola girare per la cucina con un taccuino ed una penna in mano invece di badare alle pentole.  
"Se non prendo appunti mi dimenticherò qualcosa" ribattè lei, scocciata.  
"Te ne dimenticherai comunque, perché perderai tempo a leggere quello che hai scritto invece di cucinare davvero!" urlò l'Uchiha, stanco dopo essere stato in piedi tutte quelle ore.  
Dato che lei era in ferie, veniva a darle lezione al mattino dalle otto fino a mezzogiorno e poi tornava dalle dieci fino a mezzanotte dopo essere stato al ristorante.  
"Che ne dici se per oggi la finiamo qui? Sono sfinito e tu cominci a perdere lucidità. Continuare sarebbe controproducente" le propose, ormai al limite della sopportazione, dopo averla vista far cadere due uova a terra.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo, la donna girò il pomello dell'ultimo fornello, spegnendolo, e si accasciò sulla sedia del tavolo.  
Guardando il numero di pentole da lavare, si sentirono entrambi morire.  
"Li laviamo domani?" propose lei, per niente in vena di sistemare quel caos.  
"Va bene, ci vediamo domattina allora" rispose l'Uchiha, alzandosi e dirigendosi alla porta. Era praticamente diventato uno di casa in quei giorni e non aveva certo bisogno di essere accompagnato.

_Deve proprio avermi dato di volta il cervello se nonostante adesso sappia che è una catastrofe in cucina muoio ancora dalla voglia di baciarla. Mi serve un bravo specialista o un esorcista._

\---- - - - § ⏳ § - - - ----

****  
Domenica 6 novembre, ore 13:00. Appartamento di Ino Yamanaka.

La figura leggiadra e veloce della sua migliore amica passava agilmente da una pentola all'altra come se stesse danzando invece che cucinando.  
Una fitta di invidia travolse Sakura mentre la guardava all'opera.

_  
Non riuscirò mai ad essere come lei!_

"Come vanno le lezioni di cucina con l'affascinante chef?" le chiese Ino lanciandole uno sguardo veloce al di sopra della spalla destra, facendo muovere in sincrono la lunga coda bionda.  
Mettendo da parte i suoi complessi nei confronti dell'amica, Sakura si alzò dalla sedia di scatto e lanciò uno sguardo veloce verso la sala da pranzo dove Neji e Shikamaru discutevano pacatamente su un programma televisivo i cui consigli medici non convincevano del tutto lo Hyuga.  
"È una bella rubrica di consigli spiccioli, ma potrebbero davvero chiedere il parere di dottori più preparati" diceva Neji.  
"Ti stai offrendo come volontario?" lo prese scherzosamente in giro il Nara.  
"Fuguriamoci! Ho a malapena il tempo di dormire e di vedere Sakura" rispose l'altro chiosando.  
Rassicurata dal fatto che sembrava che nessuno dei due avesse sentiro il commento della bionda, la Haruno si girò a fulminarla con un'occhiata degna di un maniaco omicida.  
"Maialino, abbassa la voce!"  
"Non preoccuparti, quei due quando cominciano a discutere di qualcosa non sentono altro. La loro qualità migliore è senz'altro la concentrazione che mettono in ogni cosa che fanno, è un tratto che li accomuna ed è per questo che vanno d'accordo."  
"In effetti hai ragione, comunque vorrei sapere che cosa ci trova Shikamaru in una seccatura come te" la stuzzicò la rosa, utilizzando il termine preferito del Nara, cercando di sviare il discorso da se stessa.  
"Come sarebbe a dire? Lui è un tale pantofolaio che se non ci fossi io a movimentargli la vita probabilmente poltrirebbe così tanto da passare dal sonno alla morte senza accorgersene" ribatté l'altra.  
A quell'uscita non poterono fare a meno di ridere entrambe. Come facesse un cervello di prim'ordine come il suo ad abitare in un corpo tanto pigro era un mistero.  
"Comunque anche tu e Neji siete due opposti, lui è tradizionalista, pacato, ordinato, metodico e senza mai un capello fuori posto. In effetti mi chiedo spesso se quella bella chioma sia vera o finta, sembra troppo perfetta."  
"Che scema che sei, certo che sono veri i suoi capelli" la rimproverò Sakura.  
"Tu invece sei come lui solo nel lavoro, per tutto il resto sei caotica, chiassosa, confusionaria e pasticciona."  
"Grazie tante per i complimenti" disse la Haruno alzando il mento con aria offesa.  
"Ehi, sono la tua migliore amica, hai bisogno di sapere la verità. Comunque siete riusciti a trovare un punto d'intesa anche voi e il vostro rapporto va a meraviglia" cercò di rabbonirla.  
"Hai ragione" le rispose lei.  
"Okay, i maccheroni al formaggio sono pronti, portami i piatti."  
Una volta preparato tutto le due donne si diressero nella stanza attigua.  
"Era ora, stavo morendo di fame" si lamentò come suo solito il genio nato stanco.  
"Ecco il tuo piatto, mangia e smettila di brontolare"  
"Buon appetito!" dissero tutti insieme prima di fiondarsi come lupi affamati su quei piatti invitanti.  
Sakura era entusiasta di poter mangiare qualcosa che non fossero gli scarti dei suoi tentativi culinari.

__  
Continuando così la sera della festa ne avrò avuto abbastanza di quei piatti e non vorrò nemmeno assaggiarli, pensò amaramente.  
Poi osservando il volto del fidanzato al suo fianco, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Era per lui che stava facendo tutto quello.  
Si erano conosciuti due anni prima, quando Neji si era trasferito a Seattle da New York, accettando il posto di neurologo nel suo stesso ospedale.  
Ricordava ancora che la prima impressione che si era fatta di lui era stata decisamente negativa. Certo era bello ed intelligente, ma anche freddo ed algido e quelle poche volte che aveva scambiato qualche parere medico con lui, le era sembrato troppo scostante anche verso i pazienti, quando lei invece soffriva e combatteva al loro fianco contro le malattie che li affliggevano.  
Aveva però avuto modo di vedere un altro lato di lui una notte in cui, finito il suo turno si era seduta su una delle panchine sul retro del Seattle Grace con le gambe piegate e strette tra le braccia, piangendo per la perdita di una delle sue pazienti più giovani. La piccola Angie di appena undici anni. Per tutta la giornata era riuscita a trattenersi, consapevole che il suo dolore fosse niente in confronto a quello dei genitori della piccola, era stata professionale e comprensiva, ma una volta rimasta sola cedette.  
Ad un certo punto aveva sentito una porta aprirsi e chiudersi e l'improvvisa conparsa di Neji. Lui non le rivolse la parola, si sedette semplicemente accanto a lei e, una volta che la crisi di pianto fu scemata e Sakura, imbarazzata, si fu alzata dalla panchina, lui la seguì fino all'auto restando sempre senza dire niente.  
Il giorno successivo aveva cercato di scusarsi per lo spettacolo pietoso a cui aveva dovuto assistere, ma lui le aveva risposto semplicemente: "Non c'è problema."  
E poi era capitato di nuovo, stessa scena, identica, tranne per il piccolo particolare che, una volta arrivati all'auto lui aveva allungato una mano per asciugare i residui delle sue lacrime e sfiorarle le labbra con la punta delle dita. Quel tocco leggero l'aveva turbata tanto da farle tremare le gambe e si era dovuta sedere al posto di guida per tentare di calmarsi.  
Il giorno dopo con sua grande sorpresa Neji l'attendeva all'entrata dell'ospedale, tranquillo nonostante il vento freddo di gennaio lo costringesse a stringersi nel cappotto nero e gli scompigliasse i lunghi capelli scuri.  
"Buongiorno dottoressa Haruno!" l'aveva accolta lui.  
"Buongiorno dottor Hyuga!" aveva risposto lei.  
"Volevo chiederle una cosa..." aveva esordito lo Hyuga, per poi cambiare dal lei al tu,"vorresti uscire con me questa sera?"  
Sakura lo aveva guardato sorpresa, poi aveva accennato un sì con la testa e lui aveva sorriso leggermente.  
Era stato un inizio lento, ma pian piano lei aveva cominciato ad apprezzare i silenzi di lui e a capire che il suo comportamento era dovuto semplicemente al modo severo in cui era stato cresciuto da suo padre dopo la morte della madre.  
La voce allegra di Ino la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
"Non avete idea di quante cose possano andare storte in un matrimonio, pensate che ieri mi ha chiamata una sposa che aveva combinato un disastro usando la crema abbronzante. Aveva il viso pieno di macchie scure, una cosa tremenda visto che deve sposarsi domani" stava dicendo.  
"E come hai risolto?" chiese lo Hyuga, sempre curioso di scoprire nuove cose e aggiungerle al suo bagaglio culturale.  
"Una tazza di sale, mezza tazza di succo di limone e una spugna vegetale hanno fatto il miracolo, anche se ho dovuto sfregare parecchio sulla sua pelle" gli rispose orgogliosa.  
"Mmh, non male come metodo."  
"Ammetetelo: sono un genio!" affermò lei, facendo ridere i commensali.  
_È così bello stare insieme tra amici!_ sorrise Sakura.

\---- - - - § ⏳ § - - - ----

**Stesso giorno, appartamento di Sakura, ore 22:00**

"La smetti di essere distratta? Guarda quello che fai!" urlò in preda a una crisi di nervi.  
"Lo sto facendo, ma tu non urlare!" rispose lei.  
"No, non lo stai facendo ed io non sto gridando!"  
"Alle mie povere orecchie sembrava di sì" lo rimproverò lei, al che lui prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo di sé. Era davvero troppo stanco quel giorno.  
"Avanti, provaci di nuovo" le fece, avvicinandosi ai fornelli e prendendo a pulire i funghi per i petti di pollo ripieni.  
Lei colse lo sfinimento nella sua voce e gli chiese: "Da quanto tempo sei in piedi?"  
"Non importa, continuiamo" le rispose, deciso ad insegnarle a preparare a regola d'arte quel maledetto piatto.  
"No. Hai una pessima cera quindi per oggi basta così!" replicò lei, spegnendo il fuoco sotto il fornello.  
"Vuoi giocare al dottore?" la prese in giro lui, pur essendo felice di potersi riposare un po'.  
"Io non gioco, io sono un dottore. Quindi obbedisci e sdraiati prono sul divano" gli ordinò, facendogli segno di andare in salotto.  
"Che vuoi fare? Violentarmi?"  
"Scemo!" gli rispose arrossendo. "La mia amica Ten è fisioterapista. Ti farò un massaggio."  
"Non dovrei togliermi la camicia?" ridacchiò lui.  
"Non è necessario. Sarà un massaggio leggero, giusto per farti rilassare" gli rispose lei, sedendosi a terra accanto a lui che si era finalmente deciso ad obbedirle.

_  
Col cavolo che mi rilasserò con le tua mani addosso._

Sakura, datogli un pugno su una scapola ad intimargli di smettere di dire sciocchezze, posò le mani sulle sue spalle, rimanendo ferma un attimo in modo che il calore di esse si trasmettesse a Sasuke attraverso la camicia. Poi cominciò a massaggiarlo pian piano.  
L'Uchiha da teso divenne sempre più rilassato, avvertire quel tocco addosso era estremamente eccitante, ma pian piano si rilassò, cedendo alla stanchezza.  
Sakura dovette sforzarsi molto perché quel massaggio non si trasformasse in qualcosa di molto più intimo. I muscoli della sua schiena erano sodi e forti, percepiva la struttura ampia delle sue spalle anche attraverso la stoffa. Se si fosse tolto la camicia era sicura che non sarebbe riuscita a controllarsi visto che già così sentivail sangue scorrerle più in fretta nelle vene.  
Poco dopo lui si addormentò, lei se ne accorse dal respiro che si fece lento e regolare, prese una coperta dalla sua camera, gliela mise addosso e andò a dormire dopo avergli accarezzato con dolcezza una ciocca di capelli che era andata a coprigli la fronte.

_Sono un'idiota, non dovrei avvicinarmi così tanto a Sasuke anche se in questo momento sembra innocuo ed innocente. E soprattutto non dovrei reagire così alla sua presenza, è immorale visto che sto con Neji, ma come dice Ino sono anch'io una donna come tutte le altre,_ riflettè la donna, avvolgendosi nel piumone e cedendo al sonno.


	6. Capitolo 6: Chemistry

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5ogu4i)

[immagine di byBlackrose ](http://byblackrose.deviantart.com)

Capitolo 6: Chemistry

****  
Appartamento di Sakura, ore 07:30

Drrrr... Drrr...  
  
Un suono leggero e ripetitivo, accompagnato da una forte vibrazione svegliò Sasuke che, sbuffando infastidito, ancora con gli occhi chiusi cercò con la mano il cellulare nella tasca anteriore destra dei jeans e, aperto un occhio per poter vedere lo schermo dello smartphone, pigiò il tasto di conferma per spegnere la sveglia giornaliera, maledicendola, per poi avvolgersi ancora di più nel caldo plaid.  
Ma mano a mano che il sonno lasciava il posto alla veglia si rese conto di non trovarsi nel suo letto. Il cuscino era piccolo ed emanava un intenso sentore di vaniglia e il materazzo aveva una consistenza dura ed era... stretto. Infatti girandosi si ritrovò con la schiena a terra su un elegante tappeto bordeaux e poté notare che oltre ai jeans indossava ancora le scarpe.

_  
Ma che cavolo...!?_

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per capire che si trovava a casa di Sakura e almeno un paio di minuti per schiarirsi le idee riguardo quello che era successo.

__  
Mi stava facendo un massaggio... Devo essermi rilassato al punto da assopirmi. Che deficiente che sono! E pensare che era un'ottima occasione per sedurla.

Lentamente si rialzò da terra, stiracchiandosi e, preso il plaid, lo ripiegò per bene appoggiandolo sul divano e, cercando di fare piano andò in bagno.  
Sasuke era un abitudinario, sveglia alle 7:30, un'ora di jogging al parco vicino casa e poi dritto al lavoro per sistemare le scartoffie, controllare la sala e la cucina e poi verso le undici cominciare ad istruire tutti per il servizio dell'ora di pranzo.  
Tuttavia da quando aveva cominciato ad aiutare Sakura aveva delegato parte di quegli impegni a Kakashi, in modo da avere del tempo libero, quindi avrebbe potuto tranquillamente restare lì, ma non aveva vestiti per cambiarsi e di certo non poteva ripresentarsi al ristorante in quello stato. I jeans avevano superato indenni la nottata, lo stesso non si poteva dire della camicia che era più stropicciata che mai.  
Indeciso sul da farsi cominciò a girovagare per l'appartamento, curiosando tra gli scaffali colmi di libri di ogni genere. Tra i tanti libri di medicina facevano capolino qua e là classici come Il rosso e il nero di Stendhal, Madame Bovary, Orgoglio e pregiudizio, alcuni romanzi d'amore harmony che gli fecero storcere il naso e alcuni gialli di Jeffrey Deaver. Toccando la copertina de 'Il collezionista di ossa' annuì tra sé e sé.

_  
Allora ce l'ha un po' di buon gusto._

Arrivato all'estremità del salotto si diresse a passo felpato verso la camera da letto della padrona di casa, la cui porta non era chiusa, ma solo appoggiata. Dandole una leggera spinta aprì uno spiraglio di circa dieci centimetri da cui poté vedere Sakura profondamente addormentata con ciocche di capelli sparse sulla fronte e sul cuscino, nascondendole il volto.  
Al pensiero del massaggio della sera precedente, un intenso desiderio prese vita in lui. Per un attimo prese in considerazione l'idea di stendersi accanto a lei ed abbracciarla, per poi lasciare il resto all'istinto, ma poi il raziocinio prese il sopravvento. Lei era una donna seria e devota, nonostante avesse provato ad approcciarsi con lei nei modi più disparati non aveva mai ceduto a nessuna delle sue lusinghe e sarebbe stato da vigliacchi approfittarsi di una persona che, vedendolo stanco, lo aveva aiutato e persino fatto dormire sul proprio divano. In fondo avrebbe anche potuto svegliarlo e spedirlo a casa la sera prima.

__  
Oltre al fatto che mi sentirei in colpa. Maledetti princìpi morali!, pensò immaginando il volto di sua madre che lo rimproverava.  
Allontanandosi silenziosamente da quella porta e dalla tentazione che si celava dietro di essa, prese un foglio dal blocco appunti accanto al telefono dell'ingresso e vi scrisse sopra:  
 ****  
Grazie per la coperta e la premura. Stamattina ho da fare, ci vediamo questa sera per la lezione.  
Buona giornata.

Pensando che fosse un messaggio troppo dolce per i suoi standard, aggiunse una postilla in fondo al testo:

****  
P.S. il massaggio è stato rilassante e... stimolante. Puoi mettermi le mani addosso tutte le volte che vuoi.

Posato il biglietto sul telefono, aprì il portoncino e corse fino alla sua auto, dove poté dare sfogo alla risata che gli era salita in gola al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe fatto la donna leggendo il post scriptum.

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - -

**  
Red Eye, ore 11:30**

L'odore esotico del cocco si miscelava con quello intenso dei gsmberi che vi stava impanando per la nuova ricetta che gli era venuta in mente in quei giorni. Mentre l'olio nella padella sfrigolava a contatto col crostaceo, Sasuke rifletteva su Sakura.  
In realtà non aveva impegni quella mattina, ma dati i pochi progressi della sua allieva stava cercando di capire se stava sbagliando metodo con lei o se ci fosse altro dietro la sua incapacità di cucinare.  
"Cosa prepari fratellino?"  
La voce bassa e intensa di Itachi gli fece voltare leggermente la testa verso la sua destra, ma poi l'Uchiha minore riportò l'attenzione sui gamberi che, tirati fuori dall'olio, fece asciugare un attimo nella carta assorbente per poi posarli nel piatto da portata ed affogare nella zuppa di cetrioli che aveva appena finito di preparare.  
"Ricetta nuova. Dopo giorni che cucino sempre le stesse cose con Sakura ho sentito il bisogno di fare qualcosa di nuovo" gli rispose tendendogli il piatto.  
Mentre assaporava un gambero, Itachi si soffermò ad osservarlo con occhio critico.  
"La tua allieva ti dà problemi?"  
"Non migliora e non ne capisco il perché!" rispose l'altro, deluso.  
"Ma com'è possibile?" chiese Naruto intromettendosi nel discorso e rubando uno di quegli splendidi crostacei in crosta di cocco," la mia Hina mi ha detto che è un genio!"  
Un paio di giorni prima Obito si era lasciato sfuggire il perché della sua assenza dal ristorante e quindi anche Naruto ormai sapeva delle lezioni di cucina che le dava, ed inoltre aveva scoperto che Sakura usciva col fratello della sua fidanzata. Sasuke era rimasto stupito dal fatto che il mondo fosse così piccolo e dopo aver fatto opera di convincimento - tramite minacce e un paio di pugni- era riuscito a farsi dare informazioni private sulla donna che gli stava entrando tanto dentro.

_"Va bene, ma comportati bene con lei teme!"_  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Non sono scemo, ho capito che ti interessa. Ma non rovinarle il fidanzamento solo per desiderio di conquista. Se provi qualcosa per lei non ho niente in contrario, se fosse stata un'altra ti saresti già stufato di starle intorno, ma cerca di essere sicuro di quello che senti" gli aveva risposto l'altro. 

__Non voleva ammetterlo a voce alta, ma Sakura cominciava a piacergli davvero molto nonostante i mille difetti che aveva potuto notare in lei in quelle quasi due settimane di conoscenza e contatto.  
"Evidentemente essere un genio sui libri non significa esserlo ai fornelli" affermò alla fine.  
"Secondo me è solo bloccata e timorosa. Sai, a causa del passato che ti ha raccontato. Forse devi solo trovare un modo alternativo e più vicino a lei per farle capire certe procedure. Non siamo tutti uguali dopotutto" disse Itachi, prima di aggiungere "comunque questo piatto è ottimo. Vuoi aggiungerlo al menú?"  
"Sì, domani lo insegnerò a Kakashi" rispose l'altro mentre un'idea si faceva viva nella sua mente.  
"Adesso però devo proprio consultare internet" si congedò, dirigendosi verso il suo ufficio in fretta e furia, non senza notare il biondo che tirava fuori dal forno una teglia di biscotti bruciacchiati. __

Anche con lui devo provare un approccio diverso. Potrei fargli mangiare tutte le schifezze che prepara, alla fine imparerà per disperazione, pensò diabolico.

\- - - ---- § ⏳ § ---- - - - ****

Appartamento di Sakura Haruno, ore 22:00

Quando Sasuke si presentò puntuale alla sua porta, Sakura tirò un sospiro di sollievo perché leggendo le parole del biglietto che le aveva lasciato quella mattina aveva avuto il timore che si fosse stufato di sopportarla e volesse abbandonarla prima di insegnarle a preparare quei piatti e in cuor suo non poteva non capirlo visto che era un disastro ambulante.  
Anche se poi pensando al post scriptum non poté fare a meno di arrossire, con grande soddisfazione del moro che, compreso dov' erano andati a parare i suoi pensieri, le scoccò un sorriso allusivo che le fece contorcere lo stomaco.  
"Ciao, Sasuke!"lo salutò, facendolo entrare.  
"Buonasera, Sakura!" le rispose l'altro, precedendola in cucina e sedendosi al tavolo.  
Sorpresa, la donna inarcò le sopracciglia vedendolo prendere in mano il suo quadreno di appunti e la penna.  
"Oggi proveremo un approccio scientifico. Vorrei evitare che creassi di nuovo la palla di fuoco dell'altro giorno" disse lui con un brividi di terrore ed uno sguardo al soffitto conciato sempre peggio,"quindi siediti e ascoltami."  
Detto questo, cominciò la sua lezione.  
"Per i piatti flambé bisogna usare un liquore che abbia 40°, ossia contenente il 40% di etanolo ed il resto costituito da acqua, resine, alcaloidi, coloranti, polifenoli.  
Non puoi usare vino o birra perché non avrebbero abbastanza combustibile da bruciare, più alcolico invece evaporerebbe troppo in fretta e le fiamme non avrebbero modo di modificare il sapore del piatto.  
Devi scaldare sia la pietanza che il liquore o quando li metterai nella stessa pentola la temperatura calerà e non si accenderà la fiamma.  
La temperatura dell'etanolo deve raggiungere il punto di ebollizione cioè 78.4 °C. Ti accorgerai che va bene vedendo delle bollicine formarsi in superficie.  
A questa temperatura l'acqua contenuta nel liquore rimane liquida mentre l'alcol passa allo stato gassoso evaporando e basta avvicinare il fiammifero per dare fuoco al tutto.  
La reazione chimica che si sviluppa è questa:  
C2H5 OH 3O2 -> 3H2O + 2CO2 " cominciò a scrivere sul taccuino con grafia sicura, per poi continuare a spiegare:  
"Cioè l'alcol si consuma completamente diventando acqua e anidride carbonica, entrambe trasformate in vapore. Se vuoi sentire il gusto del liquore nel piatto devi spegnere le fiamme in anticipo. Puoi farlo sottraendo l'ossigeno alla fiamma coprendo la pentola con un coperchio.  
Però devi stare attenta. All'accensione dei vapori la fiamma raggiunge 246 °C, temperatura necessaria a mantenere viva la fiamma, a far evaporare l'acqua dal liquore e dalla pietanza visto che il punto di ebollizione dell'acqua è 100 °C. A questo punto l'eventuale zucchero presente si caramella e i grassi si sciolgono.  
Ciò avviene però solo in superficie, all'interno gli alimenti non si modificano visto che il calore si trasmette per irragiamento e le fiamme durano pochissimo."  
Sakura lo fissò basita.  
" Non guardarmi in quel modo, sono sempre stato intelligente e avrei potuto frequentare l'università se avessi voluto. Solo che la cucina era la mia strada. Ho pensato che spiegarti le cose in modo più vicino al tuo mondo ti sarebbe stato d'aiuto. Quindi adesso preparami quel piatto alla perfezione" le intimò lui.  
Preso in mano il taccuino, la donna studiò la formula per un po', rilesse la ricetta e cominciò a pulire i crostacei sotto l'acqua corrente. Quando il tutto fu pronto, aggiunse il brandy riscaldato nella padella del pesce e, con molta perizia, - temeva di far esplodere tutto di nuovo - avvicinò il lungo cerino al liquido che si incendió creando piccole fiamme che si estinsero nel giro di qualche secondo.  
Vedendo la carne dei gamberi caramellata e non bruciata, Sakura cominciò ad urlare felice e saltellare come una bambina, sotto lo sguardo sollevato del moro. Ripassare la chimica del flambé aveva avuto i suoi risultati.  
"Grazie, Sasuke" gli disse una volta calmatasi fissandolo con quegli occhi verdi ancora colmi di entusiasmo.  
L'unico pensiero coerente dell'uomo fu:  
 _Mi sa tanto che sono rimasto fregato. Stavolta sono proprio innamorato._


	7. Capitolo 7: Fallen

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5ogu4i)

[immagine di byBlackrose ](http://byblackrose.deviantart.com)

Capitolo 7: Fallen

****  
Lunedì 14 novembre, Appartamento di Sakura, ore 22:00

Il primo successo di Sakura l'aveva entusiasmata, ma ovviamente aveva scalato solo la punta dell'iceberg ed infatti ci era voluta un'altra settimana affinché riuscisse ad evitare di bruciare qualcosa sui fornelli.  
In quel momento stava cercando di preparare il ripieno per i petti di pollo, aveva mondato e pulito i funghi, lavato il prezzemolo, ridotto a cubetti il formaggio morbido e tirato fuori dal frigo la panna.  
"Riuscirò a non ridurre tutto ad un miscuglio di materiale non identificato?" chiese a Sasuke che, seduto a pochi passi da lei, seguiva ogni sua mossa.  
"Sei migliorata molto, non cuoci più troppo le patate e la carote sauté, non hai fatto più esplodere i gamberetti, né dato fuoco alla cucina. Stai andando bene, l'importante è prendere le cose con calma e ricorda che molte preparazioni puoi anticiparle e farle il giorno prima come ad esempio la cheesecake."  
Rassicurata dal tono sinceramente convinto dello chef, Sakura prese in mano il frullatore e mise all'interno del contenitore di plastica i funghi, il prezzemolo e un po' di panna, poi spinse il pulsante di accensione e osservò le lame che cominciarono a ruotare, spezzettando gli ingredienti. Solo che non si era resa conto di una cosa fondamentale: _non aveva rimesso il coperchio al suo posto._  
  
Sasuke, accortosi dell'errore, non fece in tempo a dirle niente prima che l'impasto schizzasse fuori dall'elettrodomestico in una serie ripetuta di spruzzi che imbrattarono lo chef, lei e parte della cucina...  
"No! No! No! Oddio, che ho combinato?" gemette la donna, per poi voltarsi lentamente verso l'Uchiha, trasalendo alla vista del suo viso, collo e torace sporchi di salsa ai funghi, poi con un gesto veloce spense il frullatore, facendo cadere il silenzio nella stanza.  
Sasuke non si era mosso di un millimetro dalla sua posizione, ma la fissava come se volesse strozzarla.

__  
Oddio, adesso mi uccide. Mi strangolerà e poi farà sparire il mio cadavere. Potrebbe simulare un incidente, magari farà esplodere la cucina col mio corpo dentro, oppure mi ridurrà in pezzetti facendomi finire nel tritarifiuti , oppure porterà la mia salma fino al suo ristorante e mi servirà ai commensali.  
Cavolo! Ma che vado a pensare? Guardo troppa tv! Devo calmarmi.

"Scusami! Sono mortificata!" gli disse arretrando di qualche passo, stando ben lontana da quelle mani che sapevano brandire con molta abilità i coltelli professionali da cucina,"Mi dispiace tantissimo!"  
Ma Sasuke aveva decisamente altri pensieri per la testa. Si sentiva sporco e umido, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla crema che le imbrattava il collo colando fino alla scollatura a v della maglia verde su cui indossava il grembiule.  
"A me no" rispose lui, avanzando fino a farle toccare con la schiena il lavandino, mettendola in trappola, "non mi dispiace affatto."  
"No?" chiese stupita la Haruno.

_Al diavolo! È troppo bella ed io non resisto più!_ pensò l'Uchiha.  
  
"No" ribadì, prendendole il viso tra le mani e avvicinandosi sempre più al suo volto, finché, mandando al diavolo la ragione, congiunse le loro bocche in un bacio mozzafiato.  
Sakura rimase immobile tra le sue braccia per qualche secondo, sconvolta, poi, sentendo il calore emanato da quelle labbra sottili che si muovevano sulle proprie in modo lento ma deciso, rispose timidamente alla sua stimolazione e, percepita la sua lingua che chiedeva accesso scivolando contro i suoi denti, cedette del tutto, assaporando a sua volta il sapore dello chef, la cui bocca sapeva di caffè nero e brioche salata.  
Incuranti di tutto si divorarono a vicenda per parecchi minuti, troppo presi da quel languore che dalle labbra si estendeva al resto del corpo e faceva battere più forte i loro cuori.  
Alla fine i polmoni chiesero pietà e i due si separarono, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma mantenendo il contatto tra i corpi che, in quel momento di stordimento si erano stretti in un abbraccio appassionato.  
"Era da troppo tempo che desideravo farlo" disse infine Sasuke, guardandola negli occhi, con la voce roca e il tono ansimante di chi aveva un disperato bisogno di ossigeno.  
Troppo sconvolta Sakura non riuscì a pensare a nulla se non che fino ad un attimo prima di baciarla gli era sembrato davvero molto irato.  
"Non sei arrabbiato?" gli chiese alla fine, non volendo parlare di quello appena successo.  
"Sono furioso" precisò lui, "per aver tenuto le mani lontano da te troppo a lungo e perché ti stai dando da fare per preparare la cena per un uomo che non sono io."  
Quella risposta ebbe sulla donna lo stesso effetto di una doccia fredda ed infatti si divincolò con furia dal suo abbraccio, allontanandosi di qualche metro.

_"Mio Dio, cos'ho fatto?_

"Neji è il mio fidanzato" gli rispose, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa per quello che a tutti gli effetti era un tradimento ai danni dello Hyuga.  
"Quasi fidanzato" precisò lui.  
"Ci sposeremo presto, quindi per favore mantieni le distanze" gli rispose Sakura, sentendosi una miserabile per quanto appena accaduto.  
"Credi che sia cieco? Che non mi sia reso conto di quanto anche tu desideri toccarmi? Che non abbia visto il desiderio nel tuo sguardo? Che non mi sia accorto di come mi osservi quando credi che io sia distratto?" sbottò Sasuke, esasperato.  
"Io non intendevo..." cominciò la Haruno.  
"Non lo metto in dubbio, ma questo non cambia il fatto che mi desideri" rispose lui in tono fermo.  
"Ti sbagli, non è vero..." tentò di negare.  
"Invece sì" ribatté l'Uchiha, stanco di nascondere quello che aveva iniziato a provare per lei e deciso a farle aprire gli occhi sui suoi sentimenti.  
"Sasuke..."  
"Neji è l'uomo con cui hai una relazione, ma non è ancora tuo marito e nemmeno il tuo fidanzato. Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare idea" le disse, cercando di convincerla.  
"Non ne ho la minima intenzione" dichiarò Sakura.  
"Ci conosciamo ormai da alcune settimane, ci vediamo ogni giorno. Possibile che il tempo trascorso insieme non ti abbia fatto capire che quello che provi per lui non è amore? Di sicuro gli vuoi bene, ma più come un amico che come un compagno. Non ti tocca il cuore.  
Ho riflettuto molto sul motivo per cui tu con lui ti senti al sicuro... È perché dato che non lo ami non può farti soffrire."  
"Basta! Sta zitto! So quello che faccio. Smettila di atteggiarti a psicologo!" gli disse stizzita, non volendo ammettere che forse aveva ragione lui visto come aveva risposto al suo bacio. __

Ma che vado a pensare? È solo attrazione.

"E comunque..." provò a dire per poi fermarsi.  
"E comunque?" la imbeccò lui.  
"Non sono affari tuoi" rispose alla fine, per poi aggiungere: "Hai la salsa che ti cola dal mento."  
"Io? Ma ti sei vista?" chiese lui, preso alla sprovista. Poi con un lampo malizioso negli occhi neri le propose:  
"Che ne dici di togliermela leccandola?"  
"Non ci penso proprio!" gli rispose la donna arrossendo come un'aragosta,"Sei davvero tremendo!"  
"Sai... sei tutta imbrattata anche tu" le mormorò, girandole attorno come un predatore e allungando le mani fino a toglierle il grembiule per poi gettarlo a terra, prendere uno strofinaccio, inumidirlo sotto l'acqua del lavandino e usarlo per pulirle i capelli in modo da avvicinarla a sé.  
"Che cavolo stai facendo?" gli chiese Sakura con un tono a dir poco isterico.  
"Ti sto pulendo, non lo vedi?" le rispose, finendo di ripulirle il collo e la scollatura."Che ne dici adesso di pulire me?" le domandò, togliendosi la camicia e gettandola accanto al suo grembiule.  
"I-io..." balbettò Sakura, deglutendo a fatica alla vista del suo torace muscoloso.  
"La salsa ai funghi è colata ovunque" continuó lui, approfittando della sua distrazione per toglierle il maglione.  
Su di giri, lui cominciò ad accarezzarle la tenera carne dei fianchi per poi attrarla a sé e baciarla di nuovo con trasporto selvaggio e mentre lei rispondeva con altrettanta passione, Sasuke sganciò il laccetto del suo reggiseno, mettendo in mostra i piccoli seni dai capezzoli rosei.  
Staccatosi dalle sue labbra, la guardò con occhi pieni di desiderio e prese a darle piccole baci sulla clavicola, cercando di raggiungere le dolci colline che sembravano attirarlo come il miele.  
 __

_Devo fermarlo,_ si disse la donna, e con voce tremante gli mormorò:"Basta Sasuke... Non possiamo."  
"Sono sicuro che non potrò più preparare i funghi senza pensare a questi momenti" le sussurrò ignorando le sue parole e continuando ad assaporare il sapore della sua pelle misto alla salsa.  
"Nemmeno io, ma..." protestò debolmente cercando di non gemere.  
Tutto in lei la spingeva verso di lui, la spingeva ad abbandonarsi...  
Fu Neji a decidere per lei.  
Il telefono squillò, l'Uchiha chiuse gli occhi e un muscolo guizzò nella sua guancia, ora attacata a quella di Sakura. "Non rispondere!"  
"Non posso" disse lei, sfuggendo al suo abbraccio e affrettandosi a sollevare la cornetta, reggendo in una mano le coppe del reggiseno slacciato. Era bastato quel suono a farle riprendere un minimo di lucidità.  
"Ciao, tesoro. Sono io" disse una voce all'altro capo del filo.  
"Ciao Neji" rispose lei, arrossendo e vergognandosi di se stessa.  
"Ho lavorato di nuovo fino a tardi, quindi scusa l'ora, ma volevo avvertirti che ci rivedremo direttamente alla cena, mi hanno chiesto di partecipare ad un meeting a New York che durerà una settimana e ne approfitterò per passare da mio padre. Mi spiace lasciarti sola, ma..."  
"Non preoccuparti, sta solo attento a non stancarti troppo" lo interruppe lei. Se c'era qualcuno che doveva scusarsi era decisamente lei.  
Dopo una decina di minuti passati a parlare della sua giornata in ospedale lo Hyuga si congedò: "Ti lascio dormire, ti richiamo domani. Buonanotte"  
"Buonanotte" gli rispose la Haruno, riattaccando.  
Sasuke non le aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un momento e questo la faceva sentire ancora più in colpa. E sporca.  
"Ci vediamo domani, Sasuke" lo congedò senza guardarlo.  
"Sakura..." tentò di parlare lui.  
"Non deve succedere più. Ci siamo lasciati andare troppo. Dev'essere stata la frustrazione."  
"Non sono d'accordo. Non è stato solo il desiderio a spingermi a baciarti" rispose serio.  
"Hai cercato di sedurmi fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti, non negarlo. Vuoi solo una nottata di sesso" disse lei dura, girandosi a fronteggiarlo, nonostante fosse ancora mezza nuda.  
"Non lo nego. All'inizio era quello che volevo, ma adesso che ti ho conosciuta meglio..."  
"Non scherzare con me" lo interruppe lei.  
"Non sto scherzando. Voglio sapere tutto di te, voglio che usciamo insieme, desidero baciarti e avere una storia seria" le rispose avvicinandosi un po' di più per poi essere bloccato dalla mano alzata della donna.  
"Io invece voglio solo che mi insegni a cucinare" dichiarò dura, al che Sasuke si oscurò in volto e se ne andò dicendo:"Come vuoi tu."  
Mentre dentro di sé bruciava di rabbia e rimpianto.

_Ho ancora dieci giorni di tempo, non ho intenzione di perderla._

\- - - - --- § ⏳ § --- - - - ****

Martedì 22 novembre, ore 23:30, appartamento di Sakura.

L'ultima settimana prima della fatidica cena passò in un baleno.  
Anche se le cose non sfuggirono più di mano come la sera che avevano preparato il pollo ripieno, la tensione tra Sasuke e Sakura divenne ogni giorno più evidente e dato che per lei concentrarsi era diventato difficile, non fece che accumulare un errore dietro l'altro, col risultato che Sasuke diventò sempre più irritabile, finché due giorni prima della cena, scoppiò.  
"Non mi ascolti! Cerca di stare attenta!"  
"Sì che ascolto! Hai detto due pizzichi di sale e duecento grammi di zucchero" ribatté Sakura.  
"È quello che ho detto ma non quello che hai fatto! Assaggia quella salsa e vedrai!"  
Lei obbedì e fece una smorfia di disgusto: "Oddio! Cos'è successo?"  
"Hai messo due pizzichi di zucchero e duecento grammi di sale"  
"E come è potuto succedere?"  
"Come?" ripeté lui esasperato. "Non guardavi quello che facevi!"  
"Non è vero! È colpa di quei barattoli che non hanno scritto sopra cosa contengono!"  
"Il sale è in quello piccolo e lo zucchero in quello grande."  
"Può capitare di sbagliarsi. Tu non hai mai fatto errori?"  
"Ne faccio anch'io Sakura. Sono umano."  
"E allora perché non sei un po' più indulgente?"  
"Perché se continui così la tua cena sarà uno schifo!"  
Lei si tolse il grembiule e lo sbatté sul tavolo. "Okay, sarà uno schifo! Sto facendo del mio meglio e se la cena non sarà buona Neji capirà che non so cucinare e se ne farà una ragione "  
"Non dire così. Forza, ricominciamo da capo."  
"No. La finiamo qui."  
Sasuke emise un sospiro. "Come vuoi. Ci vediamo domani."  
"Non hai capito. La chiudiamo qui."  
"Vuoi dire che non devo tornare più?"  
"Esatto. Hai passato quasi quattro settimane a insegnarmi a preparare quei piatti, di certo non diventerò uno chef in ventiquattr'ore."  
"Non è per questo che non vuoi che torni. Dì la verità."  
Lei esitò, poi confessò: "Ho bisogno di riflettere e per farlo devo rimanere da sola. La tua presenza mi distrae troppo."  
"Io non voglio distrarti... Voglio fare l'amore con te."  
"Sarebbe solo sesso. "  
"No, non lo sarebbe. Voglio molto di più da te."  
"La pensi così adesso, ma cosa succederà tra un mese? Tra un anno?"  
"Non cambierà niente."  
"Non ti credo"  
"Va bene, ti concedo un po' di tempo per riflettere, ma sappi che io non mi arrendo" affermò prima di dirigersi alla porta e lasciare l'appartamento, mentre Sakura si appoggiava alla parete e si lasciava andare fino a sedersi sul pavimento. Atonica.

_Che cosa devo fare?_ pensò disperata, prima di tentare di alzarsi e dirigersi verso l'appartamento di Ino.  
Aveva bisogno di parlare con la sua migliore amica.  
 ****  
ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE

Buona domenica cari lettori. Innanzitutto vi ringrazio per non avermi abbandonata e per la pazienza che dimostrate. Ricomincierò a postare regolarmente una volta a settimana. Volevo aggiornare One last wish, ma il poco tempo e l'ispirazione mi hanno spinta a pubblicare questo penultimo capitolo.  
Aggiornerò una delle due storie domenica o al massimo lunedì prossimo. Chiunque volesse scambiare due chiacchiere, mi trova su fb col mio nick di efp. Mi sono iscritta da poco.  
un bacione, a domenica.


	8. Capitolo 8: Ending or beginnig?

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5ogu4i)

[immagine di byBlackrose ](http://byblackrose.deviantart.com)

Capitolo 8: Ending or beginning?

Sasuke aspettava, impalato, davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Sakura.  
__  
Che cavolo sto facendo? Sono caduto proprio in basso per presentarmi qui un'ora prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti, pensò sconsolato.  
Andare da lei la sera della cena di fidanzamento era da pazzi, eppure non era riuscito a non preoccuparsi per lei. Non l'aveva sentita in quei due giorni e... gli era mancata.

 __  
Sono qui solo perché non voglio che dia fuoco alla casa e si faccia male, si ripeteva tra sé e sé, ma sapeva bene il vero motivo per cui era lì davanti impalato come uno stoccafisso con l'indice destro a pochi millimetri dal campanello: sperava di indurla a rifiutare la proposta di matrimonio dello Hyuga, dopotutto era un Uchiha e nessun membro della sua famiglia si arrendeva facilmente di fronte agli ostacoli.  
Soprattutto se questo ostacolo aveva due occhi verdi così vividi da incantare e una testardaggine degna di un Uchiha.

 _  
"Sasuke, lei ti ha chiesto del tempo per riflettere. Lasciala in pace e vedrai che prenderà la decisione giusta"_ erano state queste le parole dette da Itachi dopo che un Sasuke nervosissimo si era precipitato da lui a tarda notte. E lui aveva seguito il consiglio del fratello, ma quei due giorni gli erano parse settimane e, messo da parte l'orgoglio ferito dalla loro ultima discussione e dal fatto che lei non si era più fatta viva, aveva lasciato il ristorante nelle mani di Kakashi e si era precipitato da lei quando ormai era tardi.

 __  
A questo punto è inutile perdere altro tempo, si disse prima di pigiare finalmente quel benedetto tasto, sentendo attraverso la porta il risuonare del campanello.  
Avrebbe combattuto fino alla fine per averla per sé.  
Quando lei aprì il battente, Sasuke rimase senza parole: la donna indossava un accappatoio rosa, i lunghi capelli chiari fermati malamente da un mollettone, le mani infarinate e il volto teso.  
"Sasuke..." sussurrò sorpresa di vederlo.  
Chiudendosi la porta alle proprie spalle, lo chef entrò in casa e rimase a contemplarla per qualche secondo prima di parlare.  
"Fammi indovinare... La cena è a metà, tu devi ancora prepararti e hai un attacco di panico."  
"Io non ho un attacco di panico" gli rispose stizzita.  
"Lo sai che manca solo un'ora all'arrivo degli ospiti?" le comunicò battendo l'indice sul rolex al suo polso.  
"Oddio! È già così tardi?" urlò Sakura, guardando l'orologio appeso vicino all'ingresso.  
"Facciamo così: vado a dare un'occhiata in cucina per controllare che niente abbia preso fuoco, poi tu ti fai una doccia e ti vesti mentre io sorveglio i fornelli" le propose.  
"Lo faresti davvero?" chiese incerta.  
"Sì."  
"Perché sei venuto?" gli domandò, fermandosi vicinissima a lui.  
"Perché sapevo che avresti avuto bisogno di aiuto. La tavola è apparecchiata?"  
"Sì."  
"Allora corri in bagno" le disse, allontanandosi da lei per non cadere in tentazione, mentre Sakura, nervosissima si apprestava ad obbedirgli, cercando di riprendere il controllo di se stessa.  
Arrivato in cucina, Sasuke tolse dal fuoco la padella in cui stavano rosolando i funghi e si guardò intorno, notando con piacere che la terrina era già pronta, come i cestini di parmigiano e le patate e le carote.  
I gamberi erano già messi in padella in modo da poter essere subito cucinati e la torta riposava in frigo.  
Sospirò di sollievo e, messo un grembiule, prese gli altri ingredienti per farcire i petti di pollo. Non voleva toglierle la soddisfazione di aver fatto tutto da sola, ma poteva aiutarla sminuzzando il prezzemolo, ammollando il pane nel latte e tritando i funghi col frullatore.  
Avviando l'elettrodomestico non poté fare a meno di ricordare il sapore della pelle di Sakura mista a quella crema e cercare di non pensare al fatto che in quel momento doveva essere nuda sotto la doccia.  
Accorgendosi che mancava poco all'arrivo degli ospiti, la chiamò: "Sakura!"  
"Eccomi" gli rispose lei, entrando in cucina pochi secondo dopo, lasciandolo senza fiato alla vista del suo corpo flessuoso coperto da un corto abito rosso che le lasciava scoperte le gambe e una buona porzione di seno.  
__  
Maledizione!, imprecò tra sé e sé detestando l'idea che si fosse fatta così bella per un altro uomo, poi allungò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli: "Li hai lasciati sciolti..."  
"Sasuke, perché sei venuto? Vuoi restare a cena?" gli chiese la donna, osservandolo con in volto un mix imprecisato di emozioni diverse e contrastanti.  
"No, non sono venuto per questo" le rispose, accarezzandole il volto con la punta delle dita.  
"E allora perché?" sussurrò lei, a corto di fiato e col cuore in subbuglio.  
"Lo sai bene il motivo" le disse, guardandola negli occhi prima di afferrarle le braccia, facendola planare contro il proprio petto e impadronirsi della sua bocca, sentendo disperatamente il bisogno di lottare per averla per sé. Avrebbe voluto mandare al diavolo tutto e trascinarla in camera da letto, ma si tenne a freno per rispetto verso tutto il lavoro fatto da Sakura per quella cena.  
Sakura ricambiò il bacio, assaggiando le sue labbra e infilando le dita tra le ciocche scure dei suoi capelli, ma le loro effusioni furono interrotte dal suono del campanello, che li costrinse a fare un passo indietro e separarsi.  
"Sono arrivati! Oddio, loro sono qui e la cena non è pronta" disse la donna, tornando d'un tratto alla realtà.  
"Va' a rimetterti il rossetto, penso io ad aprire" "non preoccuparti, non voglio farti fare brutta figura" le rispose, cercando di riprendersi da quel turbine di emozioni.  
"No, aspetta! Hai del rossetto sulle labbra!" gli disse, prendendo un tovagliolo e ripulendogli la bocca prima di tornare in camera sua.  
Sasuke si precipitò ad aprire la porta e accolse gli ospiti facendosi da parte per farli entrare.  
Il primo a superare l'uscio fu un uomo sulla trentina, coi lunghi capelli scuri raccolti dietro la schiena, Sasuke intuì il suo nome prima ancora che aprisse bocca e dicesse: "Sono Neji Hyuga."  
I suoi occhi erano molto peculiari e incredibilmente simili a quelli delle altre tre persone che lo seguivano e tra cui riconobbe subito Hinata, la fidanzata di Naruto.  
"Piacere di conoscerla, sono Sasuke Uchiha" gli rispose cercando di mantenere il tono calmo e il sorriso sulle labbra, poi gli porse la mano e fece lo stesso con l'austero uomo che entrò subito dopo e con le due ragazze.  
Hinata rispose timidamente alla sua stretta ma lo fissò negli occhi come se sapesse il perché della sua presenza lì, ma non disse nulla essendo una persona molto discreta.  
Dopotutto Naruto sapeva solo delle lezioni di cucina e non del fatto che si fossero tramutate in altro. Almeno per Sasuke.  
L'altra ragazza invece, più giovane, che Neji presentò chiamandola Hanabi, sgranò gli occhi e gli chiese: "Lei è quel famoso chef della TV, vero?"

"Sì" le rispose lui, facendosi di nuovo da parte vedendo arrivare un'anziana signora dai lunghi capelli candidi legati in uno chignon e lo sguardo deciso.

 __  
Dev'essere la nonna di Sakura!

Nonostante sembrasse avere un'ottantina d'anni il suo udito era ancora notevole visto che la prima cosa che disse fu: "Ha cucinato lei la cena?" conoscendo bene le scarse doti culinarie di sua nipote. Era evidente quindi che avesse sentito le domande della ragazza.  
"Sakura ha preparato tutto da sola, ma abbiamo deciso il menù insieme" rispose l'Uchiha guardandola bene negli occhi per farle capire che non mentiva.  
Il messaggio sembrò arrivare a destinazione visto che la vecchietta sorrise soddisfatta.  
"Sakura dov'è?" chiese Neji, sorpreso nel vedere un estraneo accoglierli in casa della sua fidanzata senza essere stato avvisato.  
"Sta finendo di prepararsi, ha tardato un po' perché si è data un gran da fare ai fornelli ed io sono venuto solo a vedere come se la stava cavando con le ricette più complesse."  
"Cenerai con noi?" chiese curiosa Hanabi, guardandolo speranzosa, non avendo mai visto da così vicino un personaggio famoso.  
"No, mi spiace, devo tornare al mio ristorante" rispose cordiale,"se volete scusarmi, vado a vedere se è pronta."  
Sakura uscì dalla camera quando lui stava quasi per bussare.  
"Vai dai tuoi ospiti per qualche minuto, io ti aspetto in cucina. Ci penso io a mettere le portate suo vassoi, appena saranno seduti a tavola andrò via."  
Cinque minuti dopo lei lo raggiunse in cucina.  
"Hai un'aria strana..." le disse.  
"Non è niente, mi hanno chiesto come ci siamo conosciuti e ho spiegato loro che sei amico di Shikamaru, il fidanzato della mia migliore amica. Hai decisamente fatto colpo sulla piccola Hanabi. Comunque il padre di Neji mi mette addosso una soggezione pazzesca quindi sono scappata qui appena ho finito di salutarli."  
Lo chef sorrise, pensando che suo padre le avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto, vista l'aura di austerità che si portava sempre dietro Fugaku.  
"Mio Dio! Non mi ricordo più niente!" esclamò la donna guardandosi intorno.  
"Devi portare a tavola la terrina e i crostini, la vellutata è già calda e i petti di pollo sono solo da farcire."  
Dopo aver portato in tavola l'antipasto, Sakura tornò subito in cucina, imbottì i petti di pollo e seguì con efficienza le istruzioni che le aveva dato in quelle settimane passate insieme, rendendolo molto orgoglioso.  
"Vedi? Te la stai cavando benissimo!" la rassicurò, prima di aggiungere "Ora devo andare."  
La donna fece un passo indietro per non cedere all'impulso di gettarglisi tra le braccia. Due giorni prima gli aveva chiesto di andarsene, ma in quel momento si rese conto che erano arrivati alla fine e che una volta uscito di casa non sarebbe tornato da lei il giorno dopo come aveva fatto in quelle quattro settimane.  
"Devi proprio andare?"  
"Sì"  
"Non vuoi che metta un altro posto a tavola per te?" cercò di trattenerlo.  
"Vuoi che me ne stia seduto là e bere e mangiare finché non arriverà il momento di brindare per il tuo fidanzamento? Questo va decisamente oltre quello che riuscirei a sopportare. Non sono così altruista e inoltre la mia presenza è davvero fuori luogo" le rispose inchiodandola con quegli occhi neri come la pece.  
"Hai ragione, scusami. Grazie di avermi aiutata a realizzare il mio sogno" sussurrò lei, stringendosi le mani per evitare di fare gesti inconsulti.  
"Sai dove trovarmi" le rispose lui, per poi passare attraverso la sala da pranzo, salutando gli ospiti ed uscire definitivamente da quell'appartamento.

\- - - ---- § ⏳§ ---- - - -

 __  
Un improvviso bussare disturbò la quiete della notte, svegliando Ino di soprassalto.  
"Oddio! Ma chi è a quest'ora?" si lamentò la donna, allungando una mano ad accendere l'abat-jour e vedendo l'orologio digitale segnare l'una di notte.  
Dall'altra parte del letto Shikamaru dormiva profondamente e lei sapeva bene che non si sarebbe svegliato nemmeno con le cannonate e che toccava a lei alzarsi e far smettere lo scocciatore/scocciatrice che ancora bussava.  
Con un sospiro di rassegnazione prese la vestaglia bianca dalla sedia vicino al letto e la indossò sulla camicia da notte celeste che usava per dormire.  
Vedendo i capelli ridotti ad un groviglio di fili biondi, prese una spazzola e cercò di domarli nel percorso dalla camera da letto al portoncino per poi gettarla a terra con stizza una volta visto dallo spioncino l'identità del disturbatore.  
"Sakura! Si può sapere perché bussi come una pazza alla porta del mio appartamento?" chiese Ino, aprendo l'uscio con espressione furiosa, ma poi vedendo gli occhi verdi della sua migliore amica pieni di lacrime si fece da parte, la prese gentilmente per un braccio e la fece sedere sulla poltrona più vicina.  
"Che cos'è successo?"  
"Ho quasi fatto sesso con Sasuke!"  
"Con quel fusto da paura?" le chiese sorpresa.  
"Ino! Io sono fidanzata! Non doveva succedere!" urlò disperata.  
"Che ne dici di raccontarmi tutto?" tentò di calmarla l'altra.  
Sentita tutta la storia, guardò Sakura con espressione seria.  
"Mi sento in colpa. Se non mi fossi immischiata non lo avresti mai conosciuto" le disse.  
"Ino, non dire sciocchezze. Non è colpa tua se sono una debole."  
"Ma che cavolo dici Fronte Spaziosa? Tu non sei debole, sei sempre stata una persona corretta, ligia al dovere, ma certe cose non si controllano.  
Forse ha ragione Sasuke, hai paura di lasciarti andare visto che sei stata abbandonata da piccola. Hai paura del fatto che lui potrebbe cambiare idea e non volerti più, come non ti hanno voluto i tuoi.  
Ma l'amore richiede coraggio."  
"E se il nostro fosse solo desiderio carnale?"  
"Può capitare, ma devi essere davvero sicura di quello che senti amica mia. Devi fare chiarezza."  
"Non posso fare una cosa del genere a Neji, lui non lo merita" rispose Sakura disperata.  
"Non merita nemmeno una moglie che non lo ama."

"Qualcosa non va Sakura?" le chiese Neji a bassa voce, riportandola alla realtà.  
"No, va tutto bene. Perché?" chiese Sakura, ancora in bilico a causa dei propri confusi sentimenti.  
"Perché da quando hai fatto quel bellissimo piatto flambé e servito questi meravigliosi gamberi, sembri... assente" le rispose l'uomo, prendendole la mano tra le sue.  
"È tutto okay" gli rispose, per poi aggiungere ad alta voce "Vado a prendere il dolce" ottenendo un cenno l'assenso dalla nonna e da Hiashi immersi in un discorso sulle prossime elezioni presidenziali.  
Sembrava che andassero d'accordo e Sakura si era trovata bene a chiacchierare con Hinata e la piccola Hanabi. Eppure il peso sul suo cuore non accennava a diminuire.  
Lasciata la mano di Neji, andò in cucina a prendere la cheesecake all'arancia e cioccolato, sperando di nascondere il tremore che cominciava a scuoterla.  
Sapeva che il momento stava arrivando.

 _Probabilmente appena tornerò di là Neji mi chiederà di sposarlo davanti alle nostre famiglie ed io..._  
...io non voglio!

Lo aveva capito alla fine: lei non voleva sposarsi.  
Gli voleva bene, e tanto, aveva trascorso momenti meravigliosi con lui, l'aveva fatta sentire amata, desiderata, accettata, per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Lui comprendeva le sue difficoltà nel rapportarsi con gli altri uomini a causa della sua intelligenza essendo anche lui considerato un genio, avevano molte cose in comune, come la professione che svolgevano, la passione per i libri, l'amore per la natura. Eppure si era resa conto che tutto quello non bastava per formare le fondamenta di un rapporto stabile perché lei lo amava come un amico.  
Neji era importante per lei, ma mancava quella scintilla in più che aveva sentito crescere giorno dopo giorno stando accanto a Sasuke.  
Dalla soglia della cucina, senza che lei se ne accorgesse, lo Hyuga osservava attentamente ogni suo cambio di espressione sul suo bel viso. Non era stupido, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, ma quando lei si voltò a guadarlo, interrogativa, disse semplicemente: "Pensavo ti servisse una mano."  
"Grazie, Neji" gli rispose,"prendi quei piattini per favore" aggiunse indicandoglieli con la testa.  
L'espressione stupefatta dei suoi ospiti alla vista della torta, la ripagò di ogni suo sforzo. Avevano apprezzato ogni portata e Sakura si era sentita orgogliosa di se stessa, ma anche in colpa visto che aveva deciso di rifiutare la proposta del fidanzato.  
Tra una chiacchiera e una cucchiaiata di dolce, aspettava con cuore pesante il momento più importante della serata, ma quando la vecchia Chiyo si alzò dicendo che si era fatto tardi, seguita a ruota da Hiashi senza che Neji dicesse nulla, non seppe più cosa pensare.  
"Piacere di averla conosciuta, Sakura. È un'ottima cuoca, la cena è stata ottima. Spero di rivederla prima della nostra partenza" disse il capofamiglia stringendole la mano.  
"Siamo state benissimo" dissero in coro le sorelle per poi seguire il padre, che stava uscendo dall'appartamento.  
"Vuoi che ti aiuti a sistemare tutto?" le chiese la nonna, ma prima di poterle rispondere, intervenì lo Hyuga: "Ci penso io, vada pure a riposarsi."  
"È un ragazzo d'oro, tienitelo stretto" le disse a quel punto la vecchia signora che li abbracciò entrambi con entusiasmo e uscì anche lei.  
A quel punto, rimasti soli, lei non ebbe altra scelta che fissare l'uomo con sguardo interrogativo, mentre si sedeva su una poltroncina e le faceva cenno di sedersi.  
"Neji..." cominciò a dire, per poi bloccarsi vedendolo tirare fuori dalla giacca una scatolina rossa e posarla con grazia sul delicato tavolino di cristallo davanti a lui.  
"Stasera venendo qui ero emozionatissimo all'idea di darti questo anello" disse, aprendo la scatola e prendendo tra le dita l'anello in oro bianco con il solitario.  
"Ma vedendoti a tratti assente e a nervosa durante la serata, nonostante all'inizio pensassi che fosse dovuto all'emozione e all'aspettativa per questo momento, ho capito che qualcosa non andava."  
"Mi dispiace, Neji. Se me lo avessi chiesto un mese fa ti avrei risposto di sì senza esitazione, ma adesso..."  
"Ti sei innamorata di un altro uomo?" le chiese, cercando di usare un tono neutro nonostante il dolore per quel rifiuto.  
"Forse sì, non ne sono sicura, l'unica certezza che ho è che per quanto io stia bene con te, in alcune cose non sono stata sincera e un rapporto basato sulle menzogne non può durare a lungo."  
"Mi avevi raccontato che tua madre era un'ottima cuoca quindi per non deluderti ho finto di saper cucinare quando in realtà ho sempre comprato cibi da asporto in ristoranti famosi e poi li ho scaldati qui in casa."  
"Ma la cena di questa sera..."  
"Ho preso lezioni per un mese in modo da poterla preparare senza incendiare casa. Cosa successa molte volte, chiedilo a Ino e te lo confermerà" lo interruppe lei.  
"Perché mi hai mentito?"  
"Perché volevo sembrare perfetta. Inoltre ho avuto l'impressione che nella tua famiglia, una volta sposate, le donne smettano di lavorare. È una mia impressione?"  
"Hai ragione, è un'antica usanza, ma..."  
"Non lascerò il mio lavoro dopo tutta la fatica fatta per trovare un posto in cui sentirmi accettata senza scendere a compromessi" disse decisa.  
"Non ti avrei mai obbligata a farlo, comunque non credo sia questo a spingerti a dire di no alla mia proposta" la inchiodò lui con sguardo duro."No, hai ragione. Il fatto è che mi sono resa conto che ti voglio bene, ma più come un amico che come un marito."  
Non sopportando più la situazione, lo Hyuga rimise l'anello nella scatolina, alzandosi in piedi, facendo scattare anche Sakura per riflesso.  
"Neji, perdonami" gli chiese, restando lontana nonostante volesse toccarlo per consolarlo.  
"È stata una fortuna non aver detto niente alle nostre famiglie sulle intenzioni che avevo, mi sono risparmiato un'umiliazione.  
Ho bisogno di tempo prima di perdonarti, non so se ci riuscirò" le rispose, aprendo il portoncino ed uscendo dalla sua casa, e forse, dalla sua vita. Mentre lacrime colme di senso di colpa le rigavano il viso.

\---- - - - § ⏳ § - - - ----

**Un'ora dopo, ristorante Red Eye.**

Non aveva fatto che augurarsi che Sasuke fosse al ristorante e quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, Sakura aveva i nervi a pezzi.  
Rin sembró sorpresa di vederla, ma lo sconcerto sul suo volto scomparve presto inghiottito da un sorriso speranzoso. Come Obito e Itachi anche lei aveva osservato i cambiamenti subiti da Sasuke da quando quella ragazza dallo strano colore di capelli era entrata nella sua vita e, saputa tutta la storia dal suo fidanzato, aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che i due si innamorassero e vederla lì proprio dopo la fatidica cena e senza anello al dito ( le donne notano sempre certe cose) era proprio un buon segno.  
Accompagnatala fino alla sala privata di Sasuke, si precipitò di corsa nelle cucine, entrando come una furia.  
"È arrivata! È qui!"  
In risposta al suo grido, Itachi sorrise, Kakashi ridacchiò e Naruto disse: "Dattebayo! Lo sapevo io!"  
"Si può sapere come facevi a saperlo?" chiese Rin.  
"Il tuo fidanzato è un gran chiacchierone" le rispose lui, facendole scuotere la testa esasperata, per poi prendere in mano il cellulare e comporre un numero.  
"Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?" lo rimproverò Kakashi.  
"Ovvio: dico ad Obito che ho vinto la scommessa!"

Intanto, al piano di sopra, Sakura era entrata nell'ufficio dell'Uchiha immerso nell'ombra e lo vide in piedi con le spalle alla finestra.  
"Cominciavo a temere che non saresti venuta" le disse con la sua voce profonda.  
"Per un momento l'ho pensato anch'io" rispose la donna.  
"Perché sei qui?" le chiese, ripetendo le parole che gli aveva rivolto lei qualche ora prima, fissandola negli occhi.  
"Perché ti amo" rispose lei, dopodiché si gettò tra le braccia aperte di Sasuke.  
"Finalmente lo hai capito" le disse prima di impadronirsi delle sue labbra. Il bacio che ne scaturì fu lungo, intenso, deciso, le loro bocche si divoravano a vicenda senza esitazione o paura.  
Quando alla fine si separarono in cerca di ossigeno, si sorrisero. Quel contatto tanto agognato aveva fatto desiderare loro molto di più. Volevano unirsi, sentirsi l'uno dell'altro anche fisicamente, facendo l'amore, ma quell'ufficio non era proprio il posto adatto per simili attività .  
"Come ti senti?"le chiese l'Uchiha.  
"Stordita. In colpa. Emozionata. Molto, molto felice" gli rispose.  
Dalla sua risposta Sasuke intuì che rifiutare Neji le era costato tanto e che si sentiva in colpa, dopotutto erano stati insieme per parecchio tempo, quindi per placare i bollenti spiriti le chiese:"Che ne dici di scendere giù in cucina? Ti presenterò agli altri e poi..."  
"E poi?"  
"Usciremo insieme, voglio conoscerti meglio. Ho bisogno di conoscerti di più" le rispose, facendole scendere una lacrima di felicità dall'occhio destro.  
"Va bene, andiamo" si decise a rispondere, emozionata di iniziare questa nuova avventura.  
Non sapeva se la loro relazione sarebbe durata, se si sarebbero sposati un giorno, se avrebbero avuto dei figli o sarebbe finito tutto in un fiume di lacrime, quello che era importante era il presente. In fondo la ricetta per la felicità poteva avere ingredienti davvero insoliti ed unici.


End file.
